Sueño Lucido - Un Hombre Exitoso
by WTTM
Summary: Este es el capitulo 8 del Fic titulado Un Hombre Exitoso. Es una historia Mpreg que habla del ¿por qué? y ¿como? se embarazo nuestro tirano en el fic. Espero ls guste a los fans del MPREG. Paulatinamente subire el fic del que viene esta historia, por si alguien se interesa en conocerla y leerla.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a un epílogo dentro de esta historia de "Un hombre exitoso", espero sea de su agrado por lo menos un poco.

ADVERTENCIAS Necesarias:

Mpreg en su totalidad, historia extremadamente cursi, AU, detalles imaginarios de embarazo masculino, SIN LEMON, capítulo extenso.

Si no te agrada el mpreg puedes omitirlo, sí decides seguir sólo te pido no insultes, ni dejes comentarios ofensivos, esto solo es por diversión y nada de los fic es canon así que no dejemos que la pasión se nos desborde.

Si aún así decides darle oportunidad... te lo agradezco de antemano.

Excelente lectura.

~§~

Se fueron a su habitación en silencio; tener demasiadas cosas por decir, sin saber cómo decirlas, no era buena forma de comenzar ninguna conversación. Además no tenía idea de cómo comportarse, no sabía cómo hablarle... no sabía nada de esa vida.

Souichi estaba levemente sonrojado; se sentía mareado, con las ideas revueltas y extrañamente fatigado. Cómo si hubiera corrido demasiado y ahora el cansancio le estuviera cobrando factura, aunque en realidad no había hecho ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Empezó a sudar frío y a temblar levemente apenas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

\- ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo? - preguntaba Morinaga preocupado, apagando la luz del baño de la habitación, recién terminaba de asearse y se disponía a dormir. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y siguió cuestionando:

\- He visto que respiras agitado desde hace un rato... - se acercó más, hizo movimientos precisos tocando su frente y estómago, tal cual hacia con sus hijos cuando enfermaban, era puro instinto, uno muy arraigado en el joven de verdes ojos - ¿Necesitas que vayamos al hospital?... si es así puedo... -

\- No... No es nada...- alejó esa mano intrusa de su cuerpo.

No es que le disgustara, al contrario, le agradó lo cómodo que se sentía su piel en respuesta a su tacto. Ya antes le había tocado así, pero ahora se daba cuenta nuevamente y a flor de piel de las descargas, escalofríos y de ese cosquilleo tan conocido. Minutos le habían sido suficientes para convertirse en un guiñapo, una gelatina temblorosa y vulnerable; incapaz de pensar lógicamente.

Recordó aquella vez... Y no supo que sintió con exactitud.

Aquella ocasión había sido solo un mes de lejanía (dos si no se consideran los toqueteos que ese pervertido se había atrevido a hacerle estando dormido). Su cuerpo se comportó extraño esa ocasión, era cómo si él mismo no tuviera control sobre su cuerpo; le tocó satisfacerse, pero al contrario de lo que pudo haber sucedido, termino frustrado, confundido y forzado a hacer cosas que no le gustaba hacerse.

¿Cómo era posible que su propio cuerpo no respondiera a su tacto? Era como sí tuviera candado... Uno del que parecía no tenía llave.

Tenía miedo... Pero no de Morinaga, tenía miedo de si mismo. Tantos años de no verlo y aún así su cuerpo todavía no olvidaba ni un poco. Tantas preguntas importantes que debía hacer y el solo podía temblar por un sencillo roce de su mano; y es que a pesar de tantos años, tenerlo así de cerca seguía siendo vergonzoso.

\- Lo siento... - se entristeció más todavía el ojiverde, ese tipo de rechazo ya no existía entre ellos, no desde que la tierna presencia de Himawari se asomó en sus vidas.

El hombre de cabellos largos, sólo lo evadió un poco, fue prácticamente su instinto defensivo el que hizo que se separará y le hiciera retirar la mano ajena. No lo había hecho como un rechazo definitivo ni violento, sin embargo no dejaba de serlo desde la perspectiva del otro.

Su mente seguía sin funcionar coherentemente y su respiración le hacía jadear. No era excitación, aunque se le parecía bastante, era une mezcla extraña de emoción acumulada y miedo...

¿Que significa esto?

Morinaga lo observó de nuevo, verlo así de debilitado e indefenso le hizo querer ayudarlo, sin importarle el hecho de que seguramente se molestaría más.

\- Te ayudaré... -

Comenzó a quitarse la camiseta que siempre ha usado de pijama y se le acercó.

Morinaga inició a moverse, se levantó de improviso, se subió a la cama, se colocó detrás del delgado cuerpo de Souichi y se abrazó a su espalda, lo mantenía aprisionado con los brazos en su cintura, sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y su cabeza encontró su lugar entre sus cabellos, encajando perfectamente su barbilla entre su hombro y su cuello.

\- ¿Qué haces pervertido? - gruñía pero no ponía resistencia. Inconscientemente reconoció la pose.

\- Estás sonrojado... y no dejas de temblar... - susurro deliberadamente despacio cada palabra, eligiendo cada una para que estás no fueran malinterpretadas. - Tienes fiebre... Senpai - dijo su acostumbrado mote con nostalgia... Con un deje de añoranza.

\- Aléjate... No tengo fiebre, son estas extrañas mañas tuyas las que... ¡Quítate! -

\- Vamos Senpai, no estoy haciendo nada; solo quiero que dejes de temblar y eso no pasará hasta que entres en calor... -

\- Eres un embustero mentiroso... ¿tú cómo demonios sabes eso? -

-Senpai, yo se muchas cosas sobre ti... y tú... sabías cosas sobre mí... - se le salió la nostalgia por la voz, Souichi sintió el agarre del joven detrás suyo aún más fuerte - ... llevamos años viviendo juntos... si no supiera que así te pones por la fiebre, pensaría que estas embarazado de nuevo -

Se quedó en shock - ¿qué esta diciendo este idiota?... Soy hombre, yo no puedo... ¿O sí se puede? - entonces se le vinieron a la mente los bodoques aquellos que se le enfrentaron recién había despertado.

\- ¿Un hombre puede?... Pero, ¿cómo puede?... - Empezó a hiperventilar de solo pensarlo.

Fue entonces que una mano cubrió sus ojos, forzándole a recargar su cabeza en su hombro, un brazo firme sujeto su cintura y le pegó a su pecho, ya no temblaba, su cuerpo reconocía lo que su voluntad negaba.

\- Vamos, deja de pensar tanto… sólo estas ocasionando que se te caliente la cabeza y no puedas pensar bien -

\- Suelta... me... Idiota, deja de... Mmj -

\- ¿Porqué no puedo? Sólo quiero ayudarte... Ves, tú respiración se está relajando... -

\- Su... Suelta... me - podría negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba siempre en su contra; se destensó, dejó de temblar y comenzó a caer dormido justo así, entre sus brazos.

\- Ven vamos a dormir - Se quedó detrás del debilitado cuerpo de Souichi, sujetándole firmemente.

\- Descansa... Mi querido Sou... ichi - y termino diciendo esto último en un susurro solo para él.

El mencionado no tenía fuerzas ni para quejarse, pero su cuerpo reaccionó y se sonrojó de nuevo hasta las orejas; sólo fue capaz de musitar intentos de reclamos que nunca serían escuchados; de esta forma, mirando hacia el frente, preso como lo tenía, se quedó viendo una fotografía, una de tantos recuerdos que adornaban una de las paredes de esa alcoba:

\- ¿Cómo pudo ser eso posible? -

Cayó lentamente en un mundo oscuro, producto de un profundo sueño; se sujetó fuerte e instintivamente a aquellos brazos que lo anclaban a esa realidad.

Y la verdad, estando así... no le parecía tan mala.

~§~

.

\- Senpai… Senpai, ¿a donde te fuiste? -

Buscaba Morinaga por el laboratorio; por tercera ocasión, Senpai se desaparecía de su vista; sin embargo el ojiverde sabía donde debía ir a buscarlo, puesto que toda la mañana se la había pasado ahí, devolviendo el almuerzo que a duras penas y le obligó a probar.

\- ¿Senpai? -

\- Te dije que no quería comer eso idiota, me daba un olor espantoso -

\- No digas eso Senpai, no olía mal... Además tienes que comer, no puedes... -

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que coma si cada vez que lo intento esta "cosa" me hace devolverlo?!… lo dices cómo sí fuera yo el que felizmente viene a vomitar cada miserable bocado que intento mantener en mi estómago… - lo decía furioso, abrazado lastimosamente al retrete, todavía sentía ese sabor metálico en su garganta, esa salivación desagradable que emerge de lo más profundo de las entrañas preparándose para el siguiente arqueo:

\- Puagj… Puagj… puagj - tres arqueadas más está vez - Demonios... Pero si sólo fue un miserable tazón de sopa miso ¿porque vómito como si hubiera sido más que eso? -

Morinaga se inclinó detrás de él y apoyó su cabeza en su espalda alta, intentaba brindar apoyo moral y también le guiaba con su propia respiración, para que regulara la propia:

\- ¿Senpai estás bien? ¿Te sientes mejor? - el joven de cabellos largos se quedó en silencio, no tenía intenciones de contestar lo obvio, estaba molesto con él, no había motivo, solo no quería contestarle, no con esa asquerosa sensación en su boca, sus náuseas le provocaban náuseas; pero sin darse cuenta se fue relajando, respirando cada vez más tranquilo y alejándose de aquel retrete que tanto "adoraba" en aquellos momentos. Un poco de paz llegaba a su sistema.

Encontró algo suave y cómodo donde recargar su espalda y apoyar su mareada cabeza, junto a un delicioso aroma que lo envolvía y le hacía relajar su mandíbula; su cuerpo por fin descansaba de todo el esfuerzo realizado.

\- No sé cuanto más pueda resistir esto… apenas hace tres días confirmamos la noticia, pero no lo está haciendo nada fácil -

\- Vamos Senpai, sabes que todo irá mejor … no te desesperes, estoy aquí para lo que necesites … lo sabes -

\- Vomita por mí … mejor aún, tenlo por mí -

-Senpai … si pudiera lo haría … -

\- Mentiroso … te morirías de miedo -

\- Jaja - reía nervioso - no digas eso, estaré contigo, lo sabes -

\- Te mataría si no lo hicieras, después de todo esto es tu culpa maldito enfermo -

\- Sí senpai es mi culpa … y estoy tomando la responsabilidad - aproximó su cabeza a sus cabellos e hizo más fuerte su abrazo.

\- El viejo llegó esta mañana de su viaje, nos espera esta noche... todos van a estar ahí ¡no se que voy hacer! … ¿cómo se lo voy a decir?… Ya era suficientemente difícil decírselo a él y ahora todos estarán ahí... ¡El muy bastardo los citó a todos! cuando yo claramente le dije que quería hablar a solas con él -

\- Sabes que no estás sólo en esto … y no se lo vas a decir sólo tampoco - le ayudó a levantarse y se dirigieron al vestidor, aunque quisiera seguir trabajando, la nariz del mayor estaba demasiado sensible a los aromas de los químicos y además casi era hora de ir camino a casa de tía Matsuda, lugar de reunión de los Tatsumi desde que su hogar sucumbió al fuego.

Souichi estaba realmente preocupado, y Morinaga lo sabía, pero era su trabajo tranquilizarlo, y lo hacía con gusto, porque la noticia que habían recibido le había colmado el corazón de una infinita alegría:

.

\- Esta embarazado… tiene alrededor de dos meses y medio, por eso la náusea matutina, el cansancio, los achaques que ha estado teniendo y el aumento de peso... No voy a mentirle, el "aditamento" que uso es de los más nuevos y todavía es poco conocido su alcance a nivel durabilidad y adhesión, pero tal parece que no habrá problemas puesto que a estado prácticamente todo el primer trimestre sin hormonas extra que mantengan la viabilidad del embrión en crecimiento... -

Souichi miró a su kohai con furia: - Oí ¿dónde demonios conseguiste esa maldita cosa, tú estúpido? -

\- Senpai yo no tuve nada que ver, yo solo tenía condones comunes en mi habitación porque mi amigo me los obsequio, más nunca pensé en usarlos… tú nunca has querido que use condón… fue… fue un accidente, ¡tú fuiste quien me lo pusiste! - respondía temeroso, creyó ser aniquilado en ese mismo instante simplemente por esa aura asesina que su compañero emanaba.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! ¿Qué tanto crees que estas diciendo idiota? - estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, demasiada información expuesta frente a un desconocido. Sin embargo, ¿qué tanto podía ocultarse frente a alguien que te da una noticia semejante?

No había mucho que no fuera obvio para ese médico, después de todo, sean hombres o mujeres, los bebés aún se producen del mismo modo.

\- Eso es lo novedoso de ese aditamento, la facilidad de implantación y adhesión a las membranas abdominales es asombrosa, la resistencia del saco temporal disminuye los riesgos de aborto espontáneo… usted lo dijo, parece un condón, pero la realidad es que funciona como un vial de colocación e inseminación, todo lo contrario a un preservativo; la actividad sexual frecuente, junto a un poco de suerte volvieron su caso en particular un verdadero milagro, sobretodo por la etapa en que se encuentra ahora y sin apoyo de medicación extra - estaba maravillado, tal descubrimiento era digno de documentarse - … según supe, este prototipo aún estaba en fase de prueba, no sabía que ya estaba de venta en el país … -

Souichi se sentía morir de vergüenza, nunca quiso hablar de su "relación" y mucho menos de su vida privada con nadie y ahora no sólo hablaba con ese matasanos parlanchín, sino que tendría que soportarlo por meses a partir de ahora.

Le exasperaba, porque le recordaba a el mismo cada que descubría un nuevo veneno, de esos que no debía producir, la diferencia es que a este médico le gustaba hablar y también preguntar, y preguntaba mucho, cosa que lo desquiciaba.

\- ¡Maldito Isogai! me las pagará - no le quedaba más que aceptar que había sido dulcemente engañado y burlado por su temible, odiado y perverso "cuñado"... Una vez más había caído en su juego de palabras y en consecuencia había hecho la tontería más grande de su vida.

Ese había sido el día cero, el inicio de un conteo que había iniciado sin siquiera haber tenido oportunidad de prepararse o asimilarlo; Souichi no estaba listo para nada de lo que se venía … mucho menos para:

\- Necesito que se haga estos estudios para mañana y venga listo para una ecografía … dependiendo de los resultados obtenidos será la periodicidad de sus visitas, sin embargo los embarazos masculinos no son sencillos y menos por las condiciones en las que el suyo se está dando, por eso es necesario que hagamos esto pronto, a menos que… - se hizo una pausa dramática en la que ambos hombres frente a su escritorio reaccionaban como polos opuestos.

\- To …¿Todavía es... es posible removerlo? - a Morinaga se le ensombreció la mirada, guardo silencio y sintió como lentamente su corazón se partía en miles de piezas junto a sus prematuras ilusiones; era muy obvio pensar que con esa simple pregunta su felicidad de hace apenas diez minutos se había esfumado y la decepción se había apoderado de su razón; a punto estaba de salir corriendo indignado, pero decidió tragárselo todo y escuchar, necesitaba seguir creyendo en su senpai.

\- No, removerlo ya no es opción por lo avanzado de la gestación … - nuevamente se hizo una pausa dramática, a ese médico le gustaba mantenerlos en tensión: - sin embargo, como ya lo mencioné, es incierto hasta que punto el aditamento en su interior y su propio cuerpo mantengan el embrión sano y viable, es decir si en algún punto su cuerpo no genera las hormonas necesarias o lo rechaza, lo eliminará súbitamente y será riesgoso también para usted dependiendo de las semanas que haya alcanzado -

\- … - se hizo un silencio abrumador entre los presentes.

\- Toda gestación, no importa si es hombre o mujer tiene riesgos inherentes, aunque pase el primer trimestre el riesgo de "rechazo" permanece, junto con los riesgos para el cuerpo gestante. Eso es algo que siempre deben tener presente. -

No sabían ni que decir, la duda en el rostro de Souichi y la angustia en el de Morinaga fueron contrastantes; de estar decepcionado, el pelinegro se preocupó; quería a ese bebé, claro que lo quería, pero no a costa de la salud o vida de su amado Senpai.

.

Salieron de aquel sitio con la confirmación a sus sospechas, misma que generó más preguntas e incertidumbre; un par de recetas, ordenes para laboratorio y una cita para los siguientes dos días fueron parte de las respuestas a sus inquietudes; realizar el ultrasonido era su siguiente paso, necesitaban ver qué crecía en ese saco temporal y cómo estaba desarrollándose; y entre más pronto mejor, según había dicho ese "médico loco de bata blanca", Souichi ya le había dado un apodo oficial, (señal de que ya estaba formando parte de su vida).

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? - Preguntó Morinaga con reservas, no quería presionarlo.

Fue entonces que el estómago del senpai fue más rápido:

\- Grggggggggggg - un rugido poderoso se suscitó directamente de aquel confirmado y novedoso "habitante" en el cuerpo del mayor. "Alguien" estaba hambriento y se hacía notar a su particular manera, rompiendo el hielo por ese par de atolondrados.

\- Bien vamos a comer, creo haber visto un restaurante familiar cerca de aquí… - sonrió, Morinaga sonrió como Souichi adoraba que lo hiciera y se relajó; se dejó tomar la mano y ser guiado hacia aquel lugar donde comerían, debían aprovechar que su cuerpo pedía alimento y rogar porque éste se quedará en su estómago.

.

Fue hasta terminada la comida que pudieron tomar un poco de valor y enfrentar la realidad que habían pospuesto por un momento:

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer Senpai? - repitió su pregunta.

\- ¿Porqué sólo yo debo querer hacer algo? - dijo serio, más no enojado.

\- Vamos Senpai, sabes cuál es mi deseo… pero no soy sólo yo en… - se le acababa el valor junto con la voz.

\- No me hagas suponer… dime lo que tú…-

\- ¡Quiero a ese bebé! … tenerlo en mis brazos, protegerlo, verlo crecer, malcriarlo, desvelarme por su llanto y consolarlo… quiero una familia... Quiero una familia contigo, Senpai… -

\- Ya veo… - se mantenía estoico e inmutable, como usualmente lo hacía.

\- Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea necesario, haré lo que me pidas… me esforzaré, trabajaré mucho… viviré por ustedes… - se silencio por un momento, contuvo el nudo en su garganta, trago grueso y dijo:

\- Sólo quiero... estar contigo, sabes que siempre lo he querido - se le escapó una lágrima esperando alguna respuesta.

\- Eres un chantajista -

Sin decir más, emprendió camino a la salida, Morinaga entendió que no se hablaría más de ese asunto por el momento; pagó la cuenta y alcanzó a Souichi en la entrada de aquel local donde habían comido; se encontró con el mayor quien terminaba una llamada telefónica y emprendieron camino rumbo a la estación.

\- Senpai, ¿a dónde vas? … ese no es… -

\- Tomaré este tren… adiós... Ve a la universidad y cuida de los experimentos... No quiero excusas -

\- Oye, espera... ¿A qué hora es el…? - sabía que rumbo llevaba ese tren por eso no objeto nada más.

\- A las… - el ruido de los avisos de llegadas y partidas le impidió escuchar la hora. Pensó llamarlo después y confirmar directamente, seguirlo ahora no los llevaría a nada.

Lamentablemente Souichi nunca respondió sus llamadas, ni contestó sus mensajes y aunque sabía que era por la mañana, desconocía la hora exacta de la cita programada.

Decidió darle un poco de espacio, y hacer guardia en la clínica apenas y terminará con el trabajo en la universidad.

~§~

Souichi Tatsumi tomó el tren rumbo a casa de tía Matsuda, no tenía ganas de seguir en ese silencio incómodo y mucho menos quería decir algo de lo cual se pudiera arrepentir después. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba analizar con la cabeza fría y sin sentimentalismos. También por eso se alejó de Morinaga, verlo así le afectaba, le movía y le torturaba; su rostro era tan expresivo que sin decirlo sabía qué quería y qué rechazaba.

Supo con sólo verlo de reojo que le hirió al preguntar si aún podían remover aquello que en él crecía, creyó escuchar un quejido lastimero que no le gustó, y que provocó que algo dentro de él se rompiera también, pero no dijo, ni mucho menos expresó nada.

Uno era el que siente y el otro el consciente.

Y era tiempo de ser realistas y objetivos, no podía dejarse llevar por Moringa en esto... No está vez, esto era otro nivel.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" le había preguntado, ¿por qué sólo él debía decir qué hacer? Más importante: ¿Por qué demonios le pasaba esto a él? …  
¿porqué no podía solo esperar a que la naturaleza actuará por si misma? Ese médico loco dijo que quizá todo terminaría como inicio: súbitamente y sin sentir.

Para empezar… ¿por qué lo hizo?

.

Souichi llegó a la casa Matsuda, después de un corto viaje en tren y una larga caminata que incluyó una parada en un parque cercano; se quedó ahí, sentado en una banca mirando a las personas pasar frente a él, con un cigarrillo apagado en su boca, moviéndolo de una comisura a la otra. Se quedó ahí tanto como pudo, pero el anochecer llegaba y la llamada preocupada de su tía le hizo emprender camino a esa casa que lo recibiría esa noche.

Arribó sin decir nada más que los saludos de cortesía correspondientes a su llegada; su tía le ofreció cenar, pero el pelilargo rechazó la oferta, excusándose de no sentirse bien y también que ya había comido suficiente antes de llegar. Esta ocasión ganó la batalla, porque la comida que ingirió se quedó en su lugar; afortunadamente su pequeño remolino chantajista cooperó y no le hizo regresar nada de lo que comió, aparentemente tenía hambre y colaboró en está ocasión.

"Tendrá a quién parecerse" pensó el mayor, adentrándose más al hogar de su amable tía.

\- Soukun, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó

\- Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -

\- Mmmmmm... No creo que no sea nada, te veo diferente... creo que has subido de peso... - se le quedó mirando silenciosa, hasta que sus miradas chocaron y por inercia lo tocó en su vientre - Ahhhhh - asustando a Souichi quien se alejó de ella, agradeció el recibimiento y huyó al baño a ducharse.

La tía se quedó impactada, pero la verdad era que ya no era raro encontrarse eventos como "esos" con los nuevos avances en la ciencia reproductiva; y aunque ella no estaba al tanto de la vida privada de su sobrino, no era posible ocultar lo obvio, y aunque era "extraña" la relación de esos dos jóvenes, le dio alegría pensar en que aquello pudiera estar pasando, pues ya habían sido años de estar juntos, quizá "esto" era lo que faltaba para que se sinceraran.  
Rio sola, teniendo dulces pensamientos, recordando la infancia de sus sobrinos y de lo lindo que sería tener de nuevo risas en casa.

.

Su estancia en la regadera fue corto; no podía y no quería verse, su propio cuerpo era extraño para él y le incomodaba; mínimo aún era el cambio, no era posible evidenciarlo entre las ropas y la bata que siempre usaba. Pero despojarse de todo era contemplar los diminutos cambios que había relacionados más que nada con el peso y un ligero, demasiado imperceptible abultamiento.  
Después de todo, de ser un hombre sumamente delgado pasa a ser como una cuerda anudada.

No sabía cómo exactamente pero, aún en contra de los vómitos, subía poco a poco de peso; sin embargo esa ocasión agradeció por lo menos haber comido suficiente y no haberlo regresado entre arqueadas desagradables y dolor en su abdomen debido al esfuerzo; pero la siguiente comida siempre era una prueba que no sabía si superaría.

Por lo menos esta vez, tener que tomarse estudios y hacerse laboratorios le evitaría comer por algunas horas, pero no escapaba de las náuseas en ayuno que eran mucho peores.

"Definitivamente estaba Jo#%*do" pensó.

Salió del la regadera y encontró la pijama que tenía ahí "para emergencias", se la colocó y acudió al encuentro de aquella bondadosa mujer, quién cuidó y cuidaba de él cómo desde el primer día en que su madre se había ido.

\- Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que haga falta - le dijo sinceramente - sé que siempre has hecho todo solo, pero nunca lo has estado en realidad… recuerda eso siempre -

\- ¿Porqué me dices eso? - era demasiado extraña su actitud, él no necesitaba nada de condescendencias.

\- Sólo quería que lo supieras - lo observó tiernamente - Además tu mirada clama... y tu cuerpo habla por sí mismo, sé que pronto te tocará sincerarte, así que no hay prisa - decía segura, aquella adorable señora, en pijamas lista para dormir.

Souichi simplemente no entendía nada, y no quería entender acertijos, estaba cansado y solo quería dormir. Sin embargo …

\- Kanako llamó, hace unos momentos; dijo que Souji - San llegara pasado mañana... le dije que estabas aquí y preguntó muchísimas cosas, quiso llamarte pero le dije que ya estabas durmiendo … seguramente te llamará sin falta - esa mujer frente a él, frágil y silenciosa a su vista, sabía perfectamente que necesitaba paz y no quería responder preguntas que él necesitaba aclarar primero en su cabeza; agradeció respetuosamente por todo y se fue a su habitación no sin antes comentarle que saldría muy temprano a unos asuntos y que dada la visita del viejo estaría pronto de regreso.

Finalmente, encontró refugio y pudo descansar el cuerpo en su futón; sentía los estragos del cansancio hacer presencia; tenía el celular a un costado de su cabeza y entre su somnolencia lo tomó y observó la descabellada lista de mensajes de texto, de voz y hasta llamadas perdidas de parte de Moringa; le remordió un poco la conciencia, pero ni así los abrió o respondió ninguno; sin embargo el móvil vibró nuevamente entre sus manos y como tenía abierta la aplicación, pudo ver que decía el corto mensaje:

Descansen… los veré mañana.  
Los amo

¿Cómo era posible que un simple mensaje le hiciera sentir así?... liberado de un par de toneladas sobre sus hombros  
¿Cuál era el truco de ese sujeto? siempre estaba presente y siempre sabía que decir exactamente para que la decisión más obvia, se volviera la menos posible.

Acercó el aparato a su cabeza y en silencio agradeció... la paciencia y todo lo demás.

Su interior se tranquilizó un poco; estaba a punto de ceder a la fatiga cuando una nueva vibración llegó:

Un nuevo mensaje:  
Souichi - kun, escuché que estabas en casa de la tía ¿está todo bien? … ¿qué sucedió con ese adorable novio y kohai?

Por accidente, de esos que pasan a merced de la somnolencia, oprimió una opción que no debía al caérsele el móvil en plena cara, y aunque detuvo la conexión antes de ser respondida esta ya le había dado la señal necesaria al astuto zorro que tenía por cuñado.

Entonces una llamada entrante llegó:

Baka Isogai decía en la pantalla de su móvil.

Lo ignoró una vez, lo ignoro dos veces, a la décima vez pensó en apagar el celular, pero después se quedaría dormido anulando también la alarma.  
Fue a la onceava vez que por fin y con fastidio respondió la llamada:

\- ¿Qué quieres? -

\- Souichi kun, que malo… ¿cómo tratas así a tu cuñado favorito? -

\- Trato de ignorar esa parte de tu pervertida existencia -

\- Mmmmmm ¿sigues enojado porque convivo con tu dulce hermanita?... Kana-chan ya no es una niña sabes y tengo la aprobación de Souji-papa y tus hermanos Tomoe y Kurokawa… ¿no veo porque debas seguir molesto conmigo? … ¡yo qué te he ayudado tanto! - terminaba canturreando.

\- ¡Todavía no comienza la universidad pervertido! - gruñía y se erizaba de solo pensarlo.

\- Es cuestión de semanas… no seas tan… -

\- Silencio… dime que es lo que quieres, si no quieres que te cuelgue -

\- De no estar interesado ya lo hubieras hecho, ¿no es así, Souichi - kun? -

\- … - lo dejó mudo, y la verdad era que tenía razón, ese maldito, ladino y perverso zorro.

\- ¿Dime que sucede? Tienes la mala costumbre de alejarte cada vez que ustedes tienen una pelea… -

\- No nos peleamos -

\- Mmmmmm ¿entonces quién…? -

\- Fui yo el que necesitaba un poco de espacio, es todo -

\- Me quedaría conforme con esa respuesta si no fuera porque creo que no es toda la verdad… -

Se quedó pensando en el sinfín de posibilidades y escenarios, cuando de la nada recordó su última estratagema:

\- ¿Ahhhh... Souichi - kun es posible que tú …? -

\- Es tu culpa por ofrecer extraños objetos y hacer comentarios de mal gusto -

\- Oí, oí... Jamás pensé que lo usarían … pero entonces… ¿funcionó? -

\- … - silencio atroz, Isogai sabía cómo comunicarse y cómo entenderlo.

\- Pensé que era mentira … ¿en, en... verdad tú? -

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste esa cosa? - dijo finalmente el pelilargo.

Isogai comenzó una historia que parecía sacada de sus más astutas mentiras, intentando explicar el motivo por el que aquel "aditamento" llegó a sus manos:

.

Isogai Taichirou, un astuto zorro de los negocios y hablador por naturaleza; su trabajo y su facilidad de palabra le hacía conocer curiosas personalidades para así obtener recursos invaluables por sus servicios.

Ser un hablador tenía sus beneficios e Isogai le sacaba provecho cada que podía, era su negocio y su don.

Esa ocasión, una visita a Seúl y un excelente desempeño laboral, le otorgaron retribuciones extra y la gratitud de su cliente, de hecho él mismo le entregó un sobrecito pequeño, cuadrado y sin instructivo anexo; de inmediato el curioso objeto llamó su atención y cuestionó ¿para qué era eso? a lo que respondieron:

"Es un generador de vida".

Por más listo que fuera, Isogai no entendió nada, y ¿eso para que sirve? preguntó:

\- Para que tu esposo genere vida obviamente - le respondió.

\- ¿Esposo? Perdón pero sigo soltero, y mi pareja es mujer, no hombre... No estoy en contra de nadie, pero yo no tengo esos gustos -

\- Ya veo, por su aspecto supuse que era gay … disculpe -

Isogai sudo frío ante aquel comentario, no era la primera vez que alguien dudaba de sus preferencias - No, no lo soy … tengo una linda novia que espera por mi en Japón... aunque tengo un par de cuñados qué podrían estar interesados -

\- ¿Cuñados? -

\- Nada… pensaba en voz alta - se quedó viendo aquel envoltorio - ¿Cómo funciona? -

\- Con un poco de suerte y persistencia … usted entiende - le guiño el ojo aquel dadivoso cliente.

\- ¿Ahhhhh? - No entendió nada, pero no tenía opción, se quedó con ese y los demás obsequios fruto de su trabajo.

.

No era novedad que algunos países de alta tecnología y mercado negro estuvieran desarrollando alternativas de natalidad; a final de cuentas alcanzar grandes sueños, generaba grandes ganancias, y el mercado negro de la fertilidad era uno bastante redituable.

Seúl y sus excéntricas políticas de muros invisibles no era de este tipo de mundos en los que "cualquiera" pudiera engendrar un hijo; sin embargo el dinero, los contactos y la suerte siempre han sido ases que todo lo consiguen o todo lo desarrollan; aunque no esté al alcance de todos o no siempre juegan en nuestro favor.

Digamos qué, como acostumbra, Isogai estuvo en el momento y lugar preciso.

.

\- Y eso fue lo que sucedió Souichi - kun… ese hombre me lo dio y yo te lo entregue a ti, ya ni siquiera lo recordaba … pero no puedo creer que en verdad lo hayas usado -

\- ... - no le respondió.

\- ¿Porqué lo hiciste? - insistió.

\- Dijiste que era un condón lubricado con afro… Te burlaste del comentario de Morinaga y dijiste que era un milagro que no nos hubiéramos embarazado con todo el se… y te echaste en cara que nunca nos cuidamos... -

\- … - Isogai esperaba en la línea preparando el contraataque; nada lo preparo para lo que se venía:

\- La que según tú era una broma resultó verdad … y ahora estoy a la espera de un bebé … -

\- ¿Pero cómo… ? -

\- Dímelo tú - dijo retador.

\- ¿Pero por qué lo usaste? -

\- Cedí a un impulso... Uno muy tonto, cegado por la excitación y por la... Quería que … pensé qué... fui un ingenuo y estas son... Es la consecuencia -

Hubo un momento de silencio en que ambos procesaban las información.

\- Souichi kun, para mí es obvio lo que Morinaga quiere, lo dijo claramente aquella ocasión y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, es evidente… pero ¿y tú? … ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? -

El pelilargo sólo pudo abrir los ojos de impresión; ¿por qué era tan obvio para los demás lo que Morinaga quería? … ¿Por qué todos dudaban de él y de sus decisiones?  
¿Por qué no podía sincerarse tan fácilmente?  
¿Que creían que era él?...

\- Yo... - dudó, y se silencio de nuevo, definitivamente no estaba listo.

Isogai entendió y salió al rescate:

\- Vamos, vamos... no puede ser tan malo … quizá es lo que hace falta para hacer pública su relación ¿no lo crees?… Estoy seguro que nadie te juzgará, tu familia no es así y lo sabes … -

-... -

\- ¿Souichi kun? -

\- Buenas noches Isogai - cortó la llamada bruscamente.

Isogai se quedó viendo la pantalla de su móvil: - ¿Qué estas pensando Souichi kun? - respiró resignado y profundamente.

\- Isogai San… Isogai San … - venía Kanako al encuentro de su novio: - ¿pudiste hablar con mi nissan? -

\- Si mi hermosa Kana-chan, justamente me acaba de cortar la llamada -

\- Ay mí nissan … ¿dime que te dijo? ¿Por qué se fue con la tía esta vez? -

\- No me lo dijo preciosa … pero me di cuenta de que algo pasará pronto; yo te pregunto a ti, mi dulce Kanako: ¿esta lista para apoyar a tu hermano? -

\- Siempre… somos familia y la familia se cuida -

\- Recuerda eso cuando sientas que sus decisiones no son de lo más acertadas - beso su frente y le abrazo tiernamente.

~§~

Cómo añoraba sus anteriores despertares, esos que eran a causa de una alarma ruidosa y persistente, ahora éstos estaban precedidos por la náusea y el vómito, que lo hacían sentir que moría lentamente con cada arqueada; ¿qué tanto podía vomitar si no comía casi nada? No entendía, aunque la química fuera su mundo, no le hallaba racionalidad ni lógica, por el contrario sentía que aquello se burlaba de él y se divertía haciendo de su cuerpo lo que quería.

Recorrió el mismo camino de regreso a la clínica donde haría sus estudios, emprendió camino horas antes de su programación puesto que no había motivo para esperar más tiempo, no debía desayunar y no tenía ganas de responder o escuchar acertijos, no sabía que más decirle a la tía Matsuda.

Tampoco quería pensar demasiado en qué haría o qué debía hacer, necesitaba un respiro, uno muy grande que le oxigenada el cerebro y le hiciera terminar de decidirse; sabía qué tenía que hacer, lo que no sabía era porque dudaba en hacerlo. No quería decepcionar a nadie, pero antes que nada, no quería decepcionarse de sí mismo.

Se fue nuevamente por el camino largo, tenía mucho tiempo a su favor y sabía que en su ausencia Moringa tomaría el control; su amado laboratorio no sería fuente de calma en este momento y por ello no fue su refugio en esta ocasión.

Era exasperante para una mente científica como la suya tener que depender de alguien más, tener que estar a prueba, ser evaluado y analizado; él era quien hacia ensayos, él era quien hacia pruebas, él era el juez y ejecutor.

Pero ahora, para poder ser su propio juez tenía que esperar a que alguien más le dijera que pasaba en su interior; la espera lo exasperaba y le hacía dudar, cosa que no le gustaba porque la duda nace del miedo y no te deja pensar.

Así se sentía ahora mismo, estaba a merced de todos a su alrededor, todos parecían saber algo que él no sabía, algo que él no veía y todos parecían saber que querían; por el contrario, él se sentía abrumado de saber que algo en su interior controlaba su existencia, aunque fuese solo una mola, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer todos aquellos estragos en su cuerpo y en su mente.

Caminó por inercia al salir de la estación, hasta que llegó al lugar convenido; entró, se anunció y esperó. Desde los accesos principales y en cada rincón de aquel concurrido sitio buscó sin encontrar nada ni a nadie conocido.

\- Ese idiota… - ¿acaso esperaba verlo?

Le llamaron de una ventanilla, dio algunos datos y las ordenes correspondientes, lo pasaron a la sala de toma de muestras y salió de ahí con una motita cubriendo el sitio del pinchazo en su brazo, y se fue nuevamente a esperar.

Mientras aguardaba, aburrido y desesperado, se fijó a su alrededor; mucha gente viniendo a ser analizada, ya no se sentía como rata de laboratorio, ¿era común hacer análisis verdad? No por ser un fenómeno sino por otras cuestiones. Ver aquello le relajo un poco hasta que alguien se apareció pidiendo sentarse a su lado:

\- Perdone, ¿me puedo sentar ahí un momento?... Me puede ayudar, por favor -

\- Claro - se levantó y ayudó a aquella encorvada y sofocada persona a llegar a un asiento.

\- Fiuuuu... gracias, pensé que no lo lograría, estoy cada vez más grande y mi espalda me esta matando del dolor … ¡gracias por salvarme! -

\- No es… nada - se le quedó viendo analítico, la imagen lo impacto.

\- Mmmm... por favor no me vea de esa forma, hoy en día ya no es poco común ver a personas como yo, ¿o es usted un opositor?… si es así disculpe, me iré a otro sit… - la persona intento movilizarse pero realmente le costaba simplemente incorporarse - jeje upssss ahora no puedo salir de aquí … lo siento por incomodarle -

\- No es eso, no tiene que irse -

\- Gracias, no será mucho … se lo aseguro -

Un cómodo silencio se suscitó, hasta que Souichi decidió romperlo e intercambiar un par de palabras:

\- ¿Qué se siente? -

\- Es aterrador … pero existe alguien que lo compensa … y justo aquí viene a mi rescate - sonrió luminosamente al que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-Ahí estas, te dije que no te fueras sólo -

\- Lo siento, sabes que mi espalda no resiste mucho, perdóname -

\- No estoy enojado sólo me asuste… ven vamos a casa -

\- Gracias señor por su ayuda -

Souichi lo vio y al observar aquella escena le preguntó sin chistar: - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -

Aquella persona radiante y hermosa, sujeto del bazo de su acompañante y respondió: - Porque quiero una familia con él -

\- … - se acordó de Morinaga, aunque la realidad era que desde que lo conoció nunca había un día que no pensará en él.

Los vio irse, muy pegado a su compañero y sin inconvenientes de mostrarse al mundo como la pareja que eran. Entonces:

\- Tatsumi Souichi, por favor - le llamaban para realizar el ultrasonido.

Había llegado el momento, finalmente un estudio que permitiría ver algo; estaba aterrado, pero necesitaba terminar con esto para poder comenzar y/o seguir.

~§~

Salió de aquel lugar con un sobre debajo de su brazo que contenía una interpretación y algunas fotografías; llevaba una en su mano, su andar era lento y distraído, su atención estaba centrada en encontrarle forma a una secuencia interminable de manchas, sombras y marcas puestas en aquella fotografía.

.

\- Felicidades … aquí está su bebé - le dijo el que sería su médico (según Souichi, era un tipo loco de bata blanca)

\- Ahhhh... ¿Dónde? - A pesar de que no despegó la mirada ni un instante, era obvio desde que comenzó con el ultrasonido, que aquello tenía su ciencia y no tuvo más opción que confiar, algo muchas veces imposible para un tirano como él y lo desarmó cuando escuchó un estruendoso ruido, seguido de un rítmico y constante latido.

\- Ahí está... Fuerte y claro - se quedó impresionado escuchando la persistencia, la fuerza y lo sublime de aquel latido.

El corazón de su bebé era lo que estaba escuchando.

Esa imagen que sostenía, era la que ese médico loco señaló como la mejor de todas las capturas y se la entregó por separado, en su mano, después de entregar lo demás. Y le dijo:

\- El saco esta ocupado, lo cual era de esperarse; necesito ver lo demás para controlarte y establecer la periodicidad de las revisiones, pero no creo que sea nada riesgoso, ni fuera de lo común aún para una situación como la tuya… estoy impresionado, casi un trimestre sin vigilancia y con actividad coital frecuente y aún así todo va con completa normalidad -

\- Gracias … supongo - ese hombre debería ser más discreto.

\- Te sugiero que mañana no vengas sólo; esto no es únicamente tú asunto ... Sea cual sea tu decisión, él también tiene derecho de conocerlo por lo menos -

\- … - no dijo nada, dio media vuelta, agradeció y salió de ahí.

.

Ahí estaban de nuevo esas palabras...  
¿qué pensaban que haría? Saltar de un puente acaso; no estaba loco, sólo estaba embarazado. Aunque, eso por si mismo ya era bastante extraño.

\- Aggggg esto es una locura... - gritó desesperado finalmente - ¿Dónde estará ese idiota de Morinaga?... Quisiera golpearlo justo ahora -

\- Estoy aquí senpai -

\- Ahhhh - al voltear y verlo sintió algo, no supo como interpretarlo, pero se sentía curioso, cálido y agradable en su vientre.

Con la sincronización de siempre, Morinaga apareció frente a él  
¿cómo es qué sabía dónde y cómo encontrarlo? Sin embargo, definitivamente agradecía que siempre estuviera presente; aunque nunca se lo dijera.

\- Me asustaste -

\- Lo siento, estaba preocupado y en cuanto te vi decidí alcanzarte; tuve miedo que ni siquiera quisieras hablarme -

\- Tonto, ¿porqué haría eso? -

\- Te llamé más de diez veces y te escribí más de veinte mensajes... Estabas evitándome ¿verdad? -

\- No seas exagerado, sólo necesitaba tiempo y un poco de descanso... En casa no lo tendría, no contigo encima de mi -

\- ¿Ya te hiciste los estudios? - vio el sobre debajo de su brazo - Senpai yo... Yo quería estar presente... ¿Porqué no me esperaste? -

\- ¡No quería verte así!... Lloriqueando y preocupándote por cada pequeña cosa o gesto que yo hago o digo... -

\- Pero quería estar contigo... - lo dijo sollozando.

\- Lo estabas idiota... - se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero continuó: - siempre lo estás aunque no quiera -

\- Senpai... - con esas pocas palabras lo tranquilizó y dejó que un nuevo impulso de idiotez le hiciera actuar, aunque sabía que después de eso no volvería a quitárselo de encima:

\- Ten... Conócelo - le ofrecía la imagen que llevaba en su mano y que tenía más datos que las demás, cortesía de su loco médico de cabecera.

\- ¿Puedo? - el chico de cabellos azules titubeó, tanta amabilidad le gustaba pero a la vez le asustaba.

\- Claro que puedes, es tuyo también ... - giró su cabeza y escondió su mirada.

Y sólo con esas palabras, Morinaga finalmente desapareció la distancia entre ellos de un brinco y lo atrapó en un aplastante abrazo. Lo aprisionó al grado de la asfixia, estaba muy feliz y agradecido.

\- Me estás aplastando... ¡Duele idiota! -

\- Pe... Perdón... - se alejó un poco, sólo un poco; tomó esa imagen obscura y lloró, como tantas veces senpai le había hecho llorar, de pura emoción y felicidad.

Entonces su imaginación comenzó a tomar vida:

\- ¡Senpai! tiene tu cabello... Y mira tiene mis ojos... - decía señalando lo que para el mayor eran puntos y manchas blancas, grises y negras: - Tonto, ¿dónde ves formas o parentesco en eso? -

\- Aquí senpai... - y llevó su mano a su pecho, sobre su corazón. - Aquí dentro algo me dice que será igual a ti -

Ahí estaba de nuevo  
¿Cómo lo lograba?  
¿Cómo conseguía hacerlo?  
¿Cómo era capaz con unas cuántas palabras transformar toda la angustia y zozobra en dulces y esperanzadoras ilusiones?  
Más importante, ¿cómo era posible que él se dejará llevar tan fácilmente por ese hombre y sus más infantiles deseos?

\- Yo espero que se parezca más a ti que a mí... - dijo Souichi escondiendo un poco más su rostro entre sus castaños cabellos.

\- Sen... Senpai - y de nuevo se fue a abrazarlo, ahora con más cuidado, lo atrapó del cuello y no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo: - Será hermoso... Porque es tuyo -

\- No digas eso, es de los dos... Es nuestro mutuo descuido... - se alejó un poco de él - Exijo que te hagas responsable, baka -

\- Por supuesto... ¿Qué quieres que haga primero? -

\- Grrrgggghgh - y ahí estaba de nuevo aquel ser haciéndose presente en un gruñido intestinal, sonoro y demandante; y había que atenderlos, si no quería que la hambrienta furia de su senpai cayera sobre él o la de su bebé a través de él.

Senpai se sonrojo de nuevo, y se separó definitivamente de ese abrazo; no podía evitarlo, sentía hambre y no podía desaprovecharla; sólo esperaba que el alíen dentro de él lo dejara comer: - Lo siento -

\- No te preocupes…- dijo sonriente - ¿Vamos al restaurante familiar? -

\- No, llévame a casa -

\- Pero está lejos, tardaremos en llegar, no tengo nada listo y... -

Cubrió su boca con un dedo, silenciando todas las excusas que estaba dando y le susurró:

\- No importa, queremos ir a casa -

\- Cómo tú digas, Senpai -

.

\- Senpai, ¿estás listo? - se asomaba al vestidor buscando al pelilargo.

\- No... Vete sin mí - decía sin ganas el mencionado, escondido detrás de la puerta del baño - Cambié de opinión ¡No quiero que lo sepan! -

\- Vamos senpai... No vas a poder ocultar ese estado a tu familia - se la pensó un poco - Quizás a Tomoe y Kurokawa, posiblemente a Souji - San... Pero ¿y los demás? -

\- Diré que estoy enfermo -

\- ¿Por seis meses y medio?... Kanako chan se preocupara y tirará la puerta sólo por ver cómo estás... Y de pasó me matará por no decirle nada -

Morinaga sabía que a pesar de que la más pequeña de los hermanos Tatsumi era la más accesible de todos, no dejaba de tener ese carácter de los mil demonios tan típico que viene de familia.

Ocultarle que sería tía, sería la muerte para el peliazul, sí senpai no lo había logrado, definitivamente Kanako lo haría sin fallar.

\- Quizá para ti no suceda nada, pero ¿y yo?... Todo cambiará para mí... ¿Cómo demonios voy a decírselo? ¿Qué van a pensar de mí?... ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor soy?... ¿Qué clase de ejemplo les estoy dando a mis hermanos? - se imaginaba como un "ronin", un samurai desertor después de haber traicionado la voluntad de su señor (en este caso cuidar el honor de la casa Tatsumi en ausencia de su padre).

\- Pero senpai, desde antes tus hermanos se fueron con su parejas... Bueno algo así - Tomoe se fue con Kuroka y siguiendo un sueño mucho antes de que senpai pensará siquiera en algo con Morinaga y Kanako... Bueno ella hacía su voluntad con la bendición de papá y la negativa de su nissan; y vivía… compartía algunos días con Isogai en su departamento en Tokio.

\- Ahhhhhgggg - moría trágicamente su ingenua ilusión de mantener el honor y orgullo familiar.

\- Senpai déjame entrar... O sal de ahí por favor... es tiempo de irnos, sino todos van a venir a buscarnos y creo será peor tenerlos a todos aquí -

Se abrió la puerta y lentamente el pelilargo salió de ahí con un semblante preocupado; Morinaga sabía que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, la vida les cambiaría radicalmente, su hijo aún no nacía y ya estaba causando un gran alboroto en la vida de su "mami"... de sólo pensar en esa palabra se sonrió, río sólo y se le llenó el corazón de cursi felicidad.

\- Oí... ¿Qué tanto estás pensando tarado?... Esa idiota sonrisa tuya me da miedo? -

\- No es nada senpai... Soy sólo yo y mis cursis pensamientos, ya sabes -

\- Mmmmm no lo dudo ni un poco -

Morinaga no encontraba la forma correcta de poder expresarse sin que se sintiera ofendido, su deseo era protegerlo y hacer frente por él todo lo que se viniera una vez descubierta (o revelada) su "relación"; después de todo los bebés no se generan solos; era obvio que Souji - San debería saber quién había profanado la virtud de su amado hijo... Y al mismo tiempo conocer al que sería (o era) el padre de su primer nieto, si es que alguno de los Tatsumi lo aniquilará en el intento de anunciarse como padre y "novio".

\- Senpai, yo... Yo quiero... -

Pero su intento fue interrumpido por el celular del pelilargo; cómo Morinaga había dicho Kanako lo estaba localizando, su padre había llegado desde hacía cuarenta minutos a la casa Matsuda y aunque aún faltaba Isogai por llegar, se les hacía extraño que su puntual hermano mayor no se hubiera aparecido para reclamar la permanente ausencia de su padre por sus viajes de investigación.

Souichi respondió desganado, dando monosílabos como respuestas, algunos "sí" otros tantos "no", fueron su "amena charla"; finalmente un "ya voy para allá, no sea exagerada" fue el broche de oro para su corta conversación.

Sentado en aquella silla, apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas y estos sujetando su cabeza, suspiró pesadamente; ese día en particular se la había pasado vomitando, no sólo por el embarazo sino también por el estrés que cargaba en sus hombros y recaía en su estómago. No tenía idea de cómo, ni por dónde comenzar siquiera; estaba preocupado por todo, desde no tener explicaciones para nada de lo que había evadido todos esos años respecto a su "convivencia" con su kohai y ahora estaba "eso" en su barriga, ese pequeño ser, que cuando estaba contento lo dejaba comer y cuando le molestaba su actitud lo doblegaba a su merced, como en ese instante:

\- Tendrás a quien parecerte ¿verdad? Tú... Alíen chantajista, te pusiste de acuerdo con él para... - y en ese preciso instante algo detuvo sus interminables quejas.

\- Vamos senpai, es hora - se le acercó por la espalda y lo abrazó posesivamente, lo aprisionó entre sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo y se ajustó a su cuerpo, encajando perfectamente: su cabeza en su cuello, su tórax sobre su espalda, ayudando a que regulará y relajará su respiración y sus manos sobre su vientre - Todo estará bien, no te preocupes tanto... Estamos contigo - y al mismo tiempo en que dijo esas simples palabras, hizo un poco de más presión en su vientre, firme y suave como quien acaricia la más hermosa y naciente flor.

Entonces sucedió.

Un brinquito, minúsculo y casi imperceptible se suscitó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para demostrarles a esos dos hombres que tenía por padres que estaba ahí, que no era un sueño y un día sería su realidad.

Senpai se quedó sin habla y Morinaga pudo haber llorado, puro haberse puesto sentimental, pudo haberse alejado, pero no hizo nada de eso; por el contrario se volvió posesivo y demandó un poco de atención.

\- Sabes que no permitiré que nada ni nadie los lastime, ni los juzgue … estoy aquí para velar por ustedes y su bienestar. Te prometo que todo estará bien … confía en mí y más importante, en tu familia, ellos nunca te darán la espalda, y sí lo hicieran … yo jamás lo haré, aunque tú me rechazarás, yo nunca dejaría de ver por ustedes… es mi promesa de vida hacía ustedes -

Así como estaban, dio una nueva caricia a aquel vientre que ya se hacía notar, apenas tres días habían pasado después de la confirmación y su esbelto cuerpo ya comenzaba a transformarse; para él era muy notorio, conocía su entera anatomía como la palma de su mano, conocía cada rincón y se sentía orgulloso de eso y cada que podía le gustaba recordárselo. Descubrió que le gustaba ver sus cambios, se sentía poderoso y vulnerable al mismo tiempo, se sentía a merced de ese ser desconocido que vino a cambiar para bien su vida y trastornar la quietud de su senpai.

\- Deja de… deja de hacer eso… no es momento para tus juegos … mmhg -

\- Sólo quiero que te relajes - le susurró provocativamente en su oreja y le beso detrás de está.

-...- lo relajó, lo destensó y más importante lo desarmó.

Finalmente, ese rígido tirano soltó el cuerpo y se dejó llevar un poco por el más joven. Ese se había convertido en un juego recurrente, que si bien terminaba diferente estando en casa, esta ocasión era sólo para distraer la atención de su pequeño en formación y la de "mamá", quien estaba demasiado aprensivo y al borde de un ataque de furia.

\- Eres un maldito -

\- Si senpai, a veces lo soy, pero te hará sentir mejor... - beso su sien y empezó a comerse su cuello a besos y un poco más.

.

Llegaron a la casa Matsuda en poco tiempo, ya todos los presentes estaban esperando impacientes el arribo de aquellos muchachos por los que al final los habían reunido.

Souichi y Tetsuhiro saludaron y se dispusieron a cenar con los asistentes. Aquel desliz en el laboratorio, aunque no muy largo si que les robó tiempo y avisaron a todos que empezaran la deliciosa comida sin ellos.

Llegaron silenciosos y con rostros austeros, susurrando y discutiendo como toda una pareja "casada", según el ladino de Isogai, quién ya se encontraba presente.

Para casi todos los asistentes no era nada raro, pero para Souji, que era un nuevo observador, era novedoso y por demás curioso. Ese par de muchachos se comportaban de esa forma en automático, la confianza mutua y la cotidiana conveniencia les hacían actuar así, ya sin darse cuenta.

Souji Tatsumi tenía sus sospechas desde su última visita y su primer encuentro con el peliazul, aquel ocurrido después del evento del acosador y del fuego que consumió la casa familiar; ya después, aunque no parecía haber necesidad, su antisocial hijo, nunca pareció realmente contemplar la idea de separarse de él o del lugar que compartían; ahora el "hogar" de los Tatsumi se dividió en tres casas que visitar, según la perspectiva de aquel relajado padre de familia tan peculiar.

Su basta experiencia como observador de la naturaleza, le dio las pistas necesarias para atar cabos y deducir respuestas obvias, que con los años se confirmaron y conforme observaba aquella curiosa convivencia terminó por entender el tipo de relación que su hijo tenía con él menor. Y luego estaban esos cambios y esa sobreprotección que aquel muchacho estaba otorgando, le recordó a él mismo con su amada esposa cuando estaban... Entonces se dio cuenta, vio directamente a los ojos de su hijo y con mirada firme le preguntó:

\- Sou - Kun, ¿tienes algo que decirme? -

Tan directo y tan falto de tacto como él mismo, ¿no podía haber esperado un poco más?  
¿No podía haberlo separado de todos y preguntárselo en privado?

Él mismo estaba buscando el momento indicado, eso era lo que murmuraba con Morinaga, eso y sus exageradas atenciones, que disfrutaba y no lo podía negar, pero le avergonzaba; aún así, nunca lo impidió con la verdadera intención de detenerlo.

\- ¿Porqué crees que tengo algo que decirte? -

\- Vamos hijo, podré ser un padre que no te ha visto en meses, pero te conozco perfectamente y tú ya no eres el mismo... Además ese joven a tu lado no deja de insistir en cubrirte, y tú no dejas de esconderte con su cuerpo -

\- Ahhhhh, no yo no... - no pensó que fuese así, no imaginó cómo sería, pero no lo quería así de improviso. Definitivamente no estaba listo.

Souji Tatsumi entonces miró al chico de cabellos azules:

\- Yo sé que tú sí tienes algo que decirme... -

Fue entonces que sintió que podía hablar y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Se alejó un poco de la mesa, se acomodó, hizo su más respetuosa reverencia y comenzó:

\- Souji San, he estado cerca de su hijo por más de seis años; cinco años de convivencia me hicieron valorar lo excepcional y maravilloso que es, he aprendido mucho de él y también me ha ayudado a crecer como persona... Su familia me ha recibido como un miembro más sin importar que no tengo nada que ofrecer y tampoco tengo cómo pagar tanta bondad y cariño con el que me han acogido... Estoy consciente de que he traicionado su confianza... me enamoré de su hijo y he mantenido una relación con él a sus espaldas, por lo cual me disculpo... Pero no me arrepiento, porque amo a Souichi Tatsumi y me siento afortunado de poder formar una familia con él... Es mi deseo recibir su bendición como jefe de la familia Tatsumi y de ser posible reciba a nuestro futuro hijo bajo su protección y nombre... -

Morinaga se quedó en la más solemne reverencia frente al padre de su amado tirano, esperando pacientemente por una respuesta a su conmovedor y sincero discurso.

Los demás a su alrededor, se quedaron absortos; nadie, incluso el hablador de Isogai (quién había puesto en videollamada a Tomoe y Kurokawa) sabía que decir:

\- ¿Entonces sí están esperando un bebé? Y supongo que eres el padre -

\- Así es, confirmamos la noticia hace tres días señor -

\- Es un camino complejo el que has elegido hijo, estás preparado para enfrentarlo? - dijo firme al joven de cabellos azules.

\- Desde que decidí confrontar a mis padres y al que dirán de la sociedad, ha sido un camino difícil y solitario... No era mi intención arrastrar a Souichi conmigo, pero no puede alejarme de él por más que lo intente... Y ahora que tendré un lazo permanente con él, será totalmente imposible alejarme... -

\- ¿Y tú hijo mío? - preguntó directamente.

\- ... - tenía la mirada baja y sentía un nudo en su garganta.

\- Mírame Souichi - dijo cálidamente.

Souichi levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de su padre; ver aquella expresión le hizo sentir paz; fue entonces que le preguntó de nuevo:

\- ¿Hijo porqué lo hiciste? -

\- Porque quiero una familia con él, por eso lo hice... -

\- Entonces ¿Quieres a ese bebé? -

\- Por supuesto que lo quiero ¿Qué crees que soy? Un desalmado... Es parte de mí y de Morinaga, sea cual sea el motivo por el que esté aquí... ese bebé será amado y bienvenido -

\- Y yo estoy feliz de que te hayas dado cuenta -

Toneladas de preocupación y miedos cayeron de sus hombros. Finalmente se había sincerado con su familia y su padre le otorgaba su bendición y protección.

Morinaga sonrió, levanto su cabeza y miró con respeto a Souji San, quién tomó su hombro y le dijo orgulloso:

\- Bienvenido oficialmente a la familia hijo -

\- ... - ahora sí, se desvivió en lágrimas a moco tendido, ser recibido en esa familia era un añorado sueño que desde hace años había tenido. Finalmente formaba parte de algo, de una familia que lo procuraba y lo protegía.

— Tomen el terreno de nuestra casa y construyan su hogar... tienen mi bendición y mi apoyo para lo que haga falta — dijo Souji San a los presentes.

Ninguno de los hermanos se opuso, al contrario dieron su bendición al igual que su padre, que mejor lugar para iniciar un hogar que aquel espacio en que ellos habían crecido. Esperarían gustosos la llegada de aquella inesperada personita que nacería como fruto del amor de ese par de seres humanos.

Todos estaban al borde de las lágrimas de pura felicidad. Incluso senpai derramó uno que otro par. Echando culpas a las odiosas hormonas que su médico loco le obligó a tomar.

Isogai se acercó peligrosamente al pelilargo, lo abrazó con todo y celular en mano, torturándolo y pidiéndole ser el padrino de su unión o mínimo el del bebé.

Tomoe en la videollamada estaba llorando, reclamándole a su hermano haberle ocultado semejante noticia; Kurokawa por su parte le reclamaba todos esos años de tortura, siendo que él había lo mismo. A lo que el pelilargo siempre apeló que "de ninguna forma era lo mismo" porque él no era un pedófilo roba hermanos como él.

Kanako y Tomoe se indignaron ante tal comentario tan cruel, a lo que tía Matsuda agregó:

\- Ya niños, dejen a su hermano tranquilo... Esta esperando un bebé y es momento de amarlo, cuidarlo y felicitarlo -

\- Y malcriarlo también - dijo Isogai con voz ladina.

Todos rieron sonoramente, pues tenía razón, ya se encargarían todos sus tíos de consentir al bebé y con ello hacerlo sufrir por ese carácter que tenía el tirano.

~§~

Pero el acoso de Isogai nunca terminaba para con Souichi, era su pasatiempo favorito, y más en esos momentos; y es que era tan fácil molestarlo.

\- Nee Souichi Kun entonces ya tendrás por siempre la capacidad de tener hijos? -

\- ¿Qué dices pervertido? Eso no te incumbe... -

\- El doctor dijo que no sabían los alcances del vial de implantación que sirve de saco temporal y... -

\- Silencio estúpido - se escuchó un sonido hueco, era un golpe de Souichi en la cabeza del más joven.

\- Eso es muy interesante Morinaga Kun... ¿Dónde conseguimos uno? Yo también quiero un hijo de mi amado Tatsumi - Kun -

\- Ni lo pienses, degenerado -

\- ¡Nissan! -

\- Es una pena que este sea nuestro único bebé... Siempre he soñado con tener más de tres - decía ilusionado aquel joven de cabellos azules.

\- ¡Estás loco!... Me rompería en miles de piezas - y lo golpeó, de nuevo... porque siempre hacia falta su debido correctivo.

\- No cantes victoria Souichi Kun... Recuerda lo que me dijeron... "Actividad frecuente y un poco de suerte" -

\- Aghhhg - se alarmó y dijo amenazante: - Morinaga te prohíbo que te me vuelvas a acercar - lo expresó con aura asesina.

\- Noooo ¡Senpai!...- y lloró ahora de desesperación.

\- Es una verdadera lástima que con el nacimiento de ese bebé se acabaría toda posibilidad volver a concebir - decía tía Matsuda.

\- ¡Todo es posible!... Y más para ese par mi querida tía - dijo Isogai riendo ladino.

~§~

Una nueva vida nació seis meses después, junto con el término del renovado hogar de los Tatsumi; una bella princesa a la que su padrino Isogai nombró: Himawari.

~§~

Y como Isogai lo dijo una vez, todo era posible...

Y realmente lo fue...

Pues los bajos instintos de ambos y la buena suerte (de Morinaga) provocaron un nuevo milagro unos pocos de años después, cuando confirmaron el nuevo embarazo del pelilargo, fueron a consulta y entonces:

\- Nos volvemos a ver mi querido Souichi San, ¿listo para un nuevo embarazo juntos? -

Era su excéntrico médico de cabecera favorito.

\- Morinaga, ¡sácame de aquí! -

Pero eso es otra historia...

.

Después de muchos esfuerzos se habían consolidado como una familia y habían llegado a acomodarse a su nueva vida.

Les faltaban muchas cosas todavía, pero eso no les importaba, ¡eran felices!... porque compartían y construían una vida juntos.

Y a veces eso es lo único que te mantiene dispuesto a seguir.

~§~

Ese sueño lúcido le hizo sentir nostalgia y vergüenza, él nunca podría ser así... Estaba seguro de que aunque lo amara muchísimo, nunca se doblegaría así.

Continuará...

Notas de agradecimiento:

Ofrezco disculpas por la tardanza, no existe excusa, por lo cual me disculpo más todavía; sólo espero que esté largo y cursi delirio haya sido de su agrado o por lo menos no les haya aburrido.

Sí llegaste hasta aquí...  
Gracias infinitas por haberlo leído. 


	2. Chapter 2

Realidad Alterna

Mil gracias de antemano por darle la oportunidad a esa historia.  
Lamento haber publicado por error en dos ocasiones previas, pero bueno, tómenlo como avisos de que estaba trabajando en el capítulo.  
Lo siento en verdad.

ADVERTENCIAS NECESARIAS

CAPÍTULO EXTENSO (perdonen ustedes, me salió muy largo)

Se viene un poco sad (soy mala en eso del sad, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo) espero les agrade un poco.  
Esta historia no es angs, no odien a ningún personaje, sólo esperen y veremos cómo avanza la situación.  
Tiene un pedacito mpreg, puede ser innecesario pero pues lo escribí y lo deje... Perdón si no les gusta.  
El uso de papá o mamá es indistinto, es literalmente un "juego de niños"; no lo mediten, sólo diviértanse.

Lean con cuidado, me gusta jugar con las palabras y a veces escribo raro (perdón si algo no se entiende)

Mil gracias de antemano por estar ahí... Espero de corazón sea un poquito de tu agrado ️

Se libre de comentar, amo los comentarios; sólo no insultos, ni ofensas por favor...  
Recuerda que esto es ficticio, es por diversión y es por el amor a KSB. Nada es canon en los fics, así que no dejemos que la pasión se desborde.

Sin más que decir, espero disfrutes la lectura...

^×^~•

Despertó lentamente, observando esa última imagen con la que se durmió; una fotografía... Un mundo de ellas... Un sueño... Uno demasiado lúcido... Demasiado sentido...

Demasiado real.

Las fotografías son miradas al pasado de cualquier persona; máquinas de tiempo que atrapan momentos de nuestra vida, capaces de romper la barrera del tiempo.

¿Qué significaba?  
¿Qué era en realidad?  
¿Serían acaso recuerdos de la vida que "vivía"? O quizá...

Pestañeo varias veces, intentando enfocar su nublada vista y recordar por qué demonios sentía tanto malestar intestinal:

\- ¡Ese maldito curry me cayó de peso! - pensó sintiéndose todavía indispuesto, soñar con tantas náuseas le provocó más náuseas - ¡Demonios! ... Por estar hablando de embarazos con ése idiota me hizo soñar cosas extrañas -

Estaba cansado, pero se sentía mejor de como se acostó, aún estaba a merced de la somnolencia pero lograba visualizar aquella pared que tanto llamaba su atención; es ahí donde miraba fijamente esa imagen, una de tantas en aquel muro que le hizo delirar con cosas que nunca creyó posibles...

Jamás en su "verdadera" vida aquello podría ser posible.

Se sentía cómodo, tan agusto que no cavilo en nada, mucho menos en la posición en la que se encontraba; hasta que un fuerte brazo le rozó la cadera, atrapando su cintura por debajo de los suaves edredones que le cubrían, fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta.

Algo estaba a sus espaldas y respiraba suavemente entre sus cabellos. Sintió la dureza de un bien delineado y amplio torso, la firmeza de sus largos brazos y la calidez de su respiración. Souichi no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, su cuerpo reconocía ese dulce abrazo y su instinto reconocía ese dulce olor.

Un aroma perdido en sus recuerdos, pero tatuado en su corazón. Tan sutil, pero tan poderoso, que lo llenaba todo, completamente todo a su alrededor.

Se asustó, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Quizá su cuerpo no lo sentía, pero su cabeza necesitaba una explicación... y una muy urgente, que le diera solución a ese mundo para el que no encontraba justificación.

Las dudas del pelilargo radicaba básicamente en no saber que hacer con exactitud: decirle de frente a aquel muchacho que él no era ese "Senpai", ese que parecía ser su "pareja" o esperar a que aquello, fuera lo que fuera, terminará por desaparecer.

Pero y si no es "él"... ¿quién era el afortunado dueño de su corazón?...  
¿Con quién formó esa familia que conoció?

Daba por hecho, por lo poco que había visto de esa vida estando consiente, que él no era ese hombre... ninguna de las cosas o lugares que veía a su alrededor coincidían con sus recuerdos; y por ello él sabía que no era él y además, estaba el hecho de que él nunca hubiera aceptado... Souichi estaba seguro de que jamás en su vida aceptaría tener una relación así, con él.

Era imposible por donde se viera... su propia imagen, la que tanto le había costado forjarse se salía de perspectiva simplemente con ese pensamiento; él concebía ser un hombre de familia, pero no teniendo de pareja a otro hombre y mucho menos volverse un despreciable ser, que lo abandona todo por un sueño.

Él no era un hombre de casa, no tenía hijos y tampoco los quería; esa vida, esa que parecía "vivir", a simple vista fue lo que nunca quiso para si.

Sin embargo algo lo detenía; alguien era su excepción y lo sabía... podrá ser un mal nacido, podrá ser un arrogante, podrá ser un mal agradecido... pero era científico y sabía que para toda razón lógica, existía una excepción.

Y en su caso, entendía que la excepción debía ser demasiado grande para lograr derribar sus propios prejuicios imaginarios... Pero una cosa era saberlo, y otra cosa era aceptar que Morinaga y su recuerdo eran aún más grandes que todas sus excusas.

Se dejó llevar, su mente le decía que aquello estaba mal; pero su corazón quería sólo un poco más... sólo un poquito más.

¿Que era un minuto más de felicidad, si lo comparas con una eternidad sin ella?

Souichi estaba convencido de que aquello pronto pasaría; quizá más pronto de lo que realmente lo quería.

Morinaga se removió un poco más cada vez y sus toques iban y venían: lo abrazaba, se pegaba, lo soltaba, se giraba y luego se arrepentía; era como si luchará contra la somnolencia y el anhelado deseo de quedarse en los brazos de Morfeo o de aquel hombre aprisionando contra su cuerpo.

Regreso a esa posición inicial, esa en la que se habían quedado apenas y se acostaron: pegado a su espalda, con sus manos en su cadera y su rostro entre sus cabellos, sintiendo su cálida respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

Y finalmente, Morinaga se quedó quieto de nuevo; y el pelilargo se dejó adormecer otra vez por el arrullo de su respiración y por ese intoxicante olor que silenciaba su mente y calmaba su corazón.

Se sintió en el cielo y no se quería ir de ahí.

Pero entonces sucedió...

\- BUAAAAAAAAAAA -

Morinaga se levantó prácticamente de un brinco - ... Si... Si... Ya voy... Ahora voy ... - debido al movimiento tan brusco del menor, Souichi casi se cae de la cama debido al impulso y casi le da un ataque del puro susto de haber sido abruptamente arrancado de aquella embriagante sensación tan de sopetón.

\- ¡¿Pero que demonios?! -

\- ... voy ... voy... Ya voooy - no le vio más que la espalda al que era su compañero de cama.

Morinaga había salido despavorido después de haber despertado abruptamente debido a un alarido ensordecedor proveniente de un aparato parecido a una bocina con pantalla en el velador de su lado de la cama; aún escuchaba ese lastimero llanto que más que conmoverlo, le fastidiaba el sueño.

Entonces vio la hora... 5:10 AM. Aún era de madrugada y por la ventana ni el alba se asomaba.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a ese niño malcriado?... - Empezó a bostezar y acomodarse de nuevo, más allá de su lugar en el colchón, se sentía bien estirarse y abarcarlo todo, finalmente era una costumbre arraigada, puesto que no compartir nada era su rutina, pues vivía solo - ¿Acaso piensa que todos... (bostezo)... le deben pleitesía? - ya hasta había robado una almohada del vecino ausente, estaba seriamente contemplando la posibilidad de mandarlo al suelo o al sillón, quizá sólo por esta vez.

Sin embargo, no concilio el sueño, sólo revoloteo en esa cama esperando, haciéndose el dormido y poniendo atención al monitor. Se escuchaban murmullos y también un quejidito lastimero y tenue, como el de un gatito abandonado, inconsolable y triste; y a su vez un consolador susurro que lentamente lo consolaba y arrullaba.

Se quedó ahí, escuchándolo todo y quejándose también de todo.

Pero no fue capaz de levantarse e ir a ver qué o por qué era el llanto de aquel bebé; además estaba "cansado"... ese extraño sueño le había dejado exhausto y no sabía el por qué.

Pestañeo un par de veces; creyó que sólo habían sido unos segundos, pero cuando volvió a despertar siendo envuelto por los brazos del menor y empujado de nuevo a su lado de la cama, se dio cuenta del tiempo que realmente pasó... 5:59 AM, decía el reloj en aquella velador.

Lo arropó entre sus brazos y el edredón y dijo: - Sólo un poco más... - y le beso la cabeza, cerca de la oreja: - Sólo un poquito más... antes de despertar -

Y sencillamente se acurrucó; Souichi giró su cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que pudo pero no pudo ver nada, únicamente alcanzó a decir: - Baka - y de nuevo se durmió también.

~§~

\- Su... - se oía a lo lejos.

\- ...ichi - escuchaba dulcemente que lo llamaban y en realidad le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en aquella seductora voz.

\- Mori... na... - susurro quedito.

\- Senpai - dijo más fuerte porque ya había abierto los ojos aunque aún no despertara bien - Vamos Senpai, ayúdame con Himawari... es día de escuela -

\- Ahhhhh - tenía abiertos los ojos y escuchaba las palabras pero su mente no las razonaba: ¿Cómo le pedía aquel idiota que hiciera algo a tan temprana hora de la mañana y peor aún después de tremenda desvelada?

Vio la hora nuevamente y enfureció; sólo apenas 40 minutos pasaron después de que se acostó de nuevo... Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que Morinaga ya estaba cambiado, bañado y oliendo a esa deliciosa colonia que lo hacía oler todavía más... más...

\- ¿Ya te duchaste? ... pero si tu estabas... -

\- Fue solo una "recarga de energía" senpai... una vez que Yura se despierta no es posible volver a dormir... además ya era casi la hora acostumbrada para levantarme, así que en cuanto te dormiste, me moví suavemente para no despertarte y empecé a alistarlo todo para tener el desayuno listo -

\- Pero... -

\- Nada de peros senpai, date prisa que llegarán tarde -

\- ¿Tarde? ... ¿Pero tarde para qué? -

\- El preescolar senpai, nuestra pequeña esta ya en su último año... Y tú debes ir a trabajar -

\- ¿Trabajar? -

\- Si senpai, trabajar... tu jefe llamó ayer y pidió saber tu condición... al saberte despierto y más recuperado, pidió que te presentes hoy nuevamente para poder valorar tu estado -

\- ¿Jefe? - La cara del senpai era un poema de dudas y más dudas.

¿Era acaso el viejo Mizuno? ¿su mismo trabajo?... sí lo era entonces no tenía caso, el podía llegar a la hora que quería (y usualmente era antes de las siete de la mañana; aunque hubiera salido de ahí apenas un par de horas antes).

\- Yo no tengo jefes idiota - dijo muy indignado el senpai envolviéndose en las cobijas hasta la cabeza y acurrucándose de nuevo; no era costumbre del pelilargo durar tanto en la cama pero se sentía bien estar entre esas cobijas, aspirando aquel aroma del que no quería olvidarse.

\- ... - Morinaga suspiro resignado.

Se acercó lentamente; a veces creía que acercarse al Senpai era como estar con un gato arisco y escurridizo, debía acercarse despacio para no asustarlo; puso su cuerpo sobre el suyo, aún teniendo de por medio las sábanas y edredones le brindó una caricia con su mano, acerco su rostro a su cabeza cubierta y le susurró al oído:

\- ... -

Y como por arte de magia emergió de entre las sábanas con su típica expresión gruñona y su ceño fruncido.

\- Había olvidado lo tierno que te ves así... - se le quedó mirando y por inercia tocó su mejilla, brindando una tenue caricia, senpai relajo su expresión, cerró sus ojos y soltó su cabeza dejándose llevar por el tierno toque del menor.

\- Senpai... - lo dijo en un susurro cargado de sentimiento; lo tomó entonces con ambas manos, se vieron de frente mirándose a los ojos, le sonrió tiernamente y le beso la nariz.

Un beso tierno y efímero que lo dejó impresionado, esa manía no la conocía; de todos los besos y costumbres raras que ese pervertido tenía, esa era nueva para él.

Nueva y además vergonzosa... y su cara lo dejo ver, sonrojándose y tartamudeando otra vez.

\- ¡Vamos! arriba... ya es hora - se alejó y le fue dando indicaciones que por más que escuchó no termino de entender.

Morinaga se movía por la habitación como desquiciado, hablando y dando instrucciones; senpai estaba mareado de sólo escucharlo. Pero finalmente se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación y le dijo pacientemente en respuesta a aquella mirada de terror y confusión:

\- Ve y despierta a Himawari... que se aliste, ella ya sabe que hacer, sólo asegúrate de que salga de la cama... ahhhh y no hagas demasiado ruido, recuerda que un Yura recién despertado da miedo... -

Y salió finalmente de su vista; dejó la habitación dejando tras de sí muchas preguntas:

¿Qué fue todo eso?...  
¿Por qué debería despertar a esa mocosa rezongona?  
Más importante...  
¿Por qué sentía su rostro arder?

Sin saber exactamente los motivos; se puso en pie y se fue a la habitación de los niños; no era su intención, pero siguió las instrucciones del menor sin chistar, sin embargo le asombró lo que vio al llegar:

\- Oe... niña despierta... debes... - se asombró de verla cerca de la cuna del hermano ruidoso, ya bañada y cambiada con un tierno overol y un mandil de preescolar - mmm ¿estas lista? Entonces por qué ese tonto me...? - vociferaba.

\- Shhhhh... despertarás a Yura - lo cayó de inmediato antes de que hiciera más berrinches y escándalo.

\- ... - senpai se sintió ofendido, pero tampoco quería a ese mocoso llorando por la nada así que se guardó sus reclamos y se silencio.

\- Papá siempre nos levanta y nos alista... por eso papi te mando aquí, ¡no le digas nada!... yo estoy bien, ve a bañarte que se nos hará tarde - le dijo la pequeña y mandona castaña frente a él; se alejó de la cuna del bebé y se dispuso a acomodar su cama, ignorando al mayor; quien al no tener más que hacer ahí, salió murmurando:

\- Si esta no fuera una estúpida pesadilla, diría que esa mocosa engreída es... igualita a mi - senpai se regreso por el pasillo, meditando en lo que veía y comparándolo con lo que sabía; su mente estaba tratando de entender, pero la evidencia no encajaba y eso en verdad le desesperaba, porque entre más tiempo pasaban, más cosas se acumulaban y ninguna respuesta encontraba.

\- ¡Patrañas! -

Regreso a la alcoba y ahora siguió las instrucciones de la pequeña tirana: se metió al baño, se acomodó en aquella estrecha regadera y se aseo. Duró poco en aquel lugar, no le era muy agradable estar tan apretado, pero sin duda le ayudó; se sentía raro después de soñar cosas sin sentido, recordó todo aquello tan vívidamente que estando frente al espejo secando su esbelto cuerpo se observó, buscando cicatrices, estrías o alguna evidencia; él mismo se llamó estúpido al no encontrar nada, se maldijo de siquiera considerarlo.

Salió de aquel claustrofóbico lugar y como hacía últimamente, se quedó viendo aquella pared junto a la cama, la miraba por medio segundo y de inmediato buscaba otra cosa que hacer, no le gustaba ver cosas que no sabía a quién pertenecían, y lo que había en ese muro le causaba conflicto y en realidad no sabía exactamente el por qué.

Le dio frío y recordó que tenía que vestirse según le habían "aconsejado"; buscó por todos lados y finalmente notó en aquella cama perfectamente tendida, un cambio de ropa sobre ella y zapatos en el suelo; senpai entendió el mensaje "debía usar aquello" y un nuevo sentimiento de rechazo y una grieta en su entrecejo se formó cuando vio aquella sencilla pieza de ropa con la que se topó:

\- ¿Pero qué...? -

~§~

Morinaga Tetsuhiro era un ángel caído del cielo, un dulce hombre con el que siempre se podía contar y también se había convertido en un padre ejemplar.

La vida lo trató mal y le tocó sufrir muchos rechazos por no ser capaz de negar lo que era, pero ni aún así perdió la bondad en su corazón, ni mucho menos esa cálida sonrisa, tan luminosa como el sol.

Sus habilidades en el manejo de una casa, le hacían tener todo bajo control en su hogar; quién iba a decir que hacerse cargo de sí mismo por pasar tanto tiempo viviendo sólo le iba a ayudar tanto algún día. Ese joven hombre sabía cocinar y limpiar; y lo más importante, sabía perfectamente como lidiar con todos los habitantes de aquel hogar tan peculiar.

Por así decirlo era esa "cosa pegajosa (y una muy sexy) que los mantenía unidos"... sin su presencia serían una familia muy disfuncional y probablemente ni existirían en ninguna realidad.

Su presencia se hacía sentir siempre que él estaba en aquella casa; se notaba que estaba "ahí" porque se sentía y olía un envolvente aroma en todo aquel hogar, era como si la felicidad pudiera olerse y hasta comerse.

La cocina era sin lugar a dudas de sus lugares favoritos, porque ahí podía reunir a todos y ver sus complacidos rostros degustando aquello alimentos que con tanto amor preparaba para ellos.

Esa mañana había bajado muy temprano después de dejar dormido a su compañero de habitación; era más temprano de lo habitual pero ya no pudo conciliar el sueño; demasiadas dudas torturaban su mente y necesitaba calmarse y pensar serenamente, así que decidió ponerse a cocinar.

Muchas cosas eran obvias y otras tantas no las quería enfrentar o quizá no podía, no todavía; el miedo y la nostalgia no dejaban de hacerse presentes, y su corazón estaba en una interna lucha entre cual abría de ganar.

¿Que debía hacer? Enfrentarlo o dejarlo ser y esperar paciente a que su amor regresará a él.

Le angustiaba por sus pequeños, quienes no entendían aquellos significativos cambios; y además le dolía también volver a lo que eran, pesaba tanto en su alma el hecho de volver a no tener nada después de haber compartido esos años con él.

\- ¿Que debo hacer? - se preguntó intentando entender qué significaba aquello realmente. En eso una dulce vocecita llamo su atención:

\- Hola mamá, buenos días -

\- Hola Hima-chan buenos días... perdona por despertarte tan temprano... me quede dormido -

\- No hay problema mamá, me imagine que estarías cansado... -

\- Tu siempre tan observadora mi pequeña... - se acerca a ella, le da un fuerte abrazo y le llena su carita se besos - ¿Te he dicho que te amo mi pedacito de sol? - aún con las manos llenas de harina de los panqueques que preparaba, la acorrala con sus brazos evitando tocarla demasiado para no ensuciarla y la tortura con cosquillas y besos en sus mejillas.

\- Desde que me desperté... no me lo has... dicho mami - decía la pequeña entre hermosas risas y colgándose a su "madre".

\- Pues te amo mi pequeña... mi pequeña y dulce Himawari - le dijo plantando su enorme frente, cubierta por sus azulados cabellos, en aquella pequeña frentecita cubierta por castaños y lacios mechones - Eres mi pequeño sol -

\- Yo también te amo mami - dijo sincera aquella infante entre los brazos de su padre; compartían pocas cosas físicamente, puesto que la pequeñita era la fiel copia de su "madre"; pero la razón de su mote de "sol" no era por el significado de su nombre, sino por su sonrisa, que al igual que la de su padre, era capaz de iluminar la habitación y por la calidez y fuerza de su férreo corazón.

Tan embebidos estaban en aquel excesivo y acostumbrado derroche de miel, cuando escucharon unos quejidos conocidos:

\- Oe... Morinaga -

\- Ohhh cari... senpai - liberó a la pequeña quien le hizo señas de querer bajarse y luego le puso atención al recién llegado, no sin antes observar a su hija quien perfectamente sabía qué hacer; entonces miró nuevamente al pelilargo: - ¿Estas listo? -

\- Su... supongo - titubeo, se sentía extraño y fuera de lugar; había pensado en tantas cosas que podría decirle mientras se cambiaba en la habitación: le diría esto, reclamaría aquello, estaba dispuesto a decir toda la verdad; pero fue cuestión de sólo verlo para que todo se le olvidará y hasta se le quebrará la voz de puro nerviosismo.

\- Hacia días que no te veía con ese traje... siempre me ha gustado como se te ve... aunque es lógico pues tu porte es el elegante... -

\- No digas estupideces, es solo un traje... aunque con lo viejo que esta es un milagro que se me vea bien en realidad, la tela se siente desgastada en algunas partes ... - decía mientras señalaba diversas zonas descoloridas de aquel sencillo y raído atuendo.

\- Te he dicho varias veces que deberías comprarte otro, pero siempre me dices que los gastos de la casa y los niños son primero ... y no te he obligado porque tienes razón, la reconstrucción nos... - en eso fue interrumpido por el mayor.

\- ¿Reconstrucción?... Ahora entiendo porque existen zonas nuevas, pero es obvio puesto que la casa había sido consumida por el fuego... mmmm pero veo que dejaron esta área igual... - pensó en voz alta, olvidando el hecho de que no estaba sólo.

Morinaga escuchó aquello y suspiro pesadamente ignorando un poco la observación del mayor; ahogó cada pregunta que se le venía a la mente, quería creer que todo era debido a la contusión, que aquellas enormes lagunas mentales, aquella omisión de información y ese "retroceso" en su carácter sería pasajero; muy dentro de su corazón necesitaba que aquel pensamiento fuera cierto - Así es senpai, la hemos reconstruido desde los cimientos y a base de mucho esfuerzo... como nuestra relación... - estaba a punto de explotar de pura desesperación.

\- ¿El... el viejo nos cedió el terreno... frente a todos? Y tú... ¿Le pediste su... su bendición? - dijo pausadamente, temeroso de lo que diría y de la reacción del otro, ya que aquello que decía era información del sueño extraño que había tenido.

Fue entonces que Tetsuhiro tuvo por fin un respiro; por fin su amado Souichi mostraba señales de querer volver a la normalidad o de por lo menos intentarlo y sólo por eso decidió seguir creyendo y esperando, sólo un poco más.

Necesitaba creer que una buena señal como aquella solo traería más felicidad o ¿no?

Decidió tener más paciencia todavía y darle espacio, sin lugar a duda volver a la rutina sería de ayuda, después de todo había estado inconsciente y en cama por demasiados días, era normal, en parte, estar confundido y desorientado pensó en menor.

Sin embargo, la pequeña stalker no pensaba de igual forma; después de bajar de los fornidos brazos de su papi, ella solita se sirvió el delicioso desayuno hecho por mamá y se sentó a la mesa de oyente; escuchó y observó toda aquella conversación de los adultos y, como esperaba, no escuchó nada que le hiciera cambiar su desganada expresión.

Observó a su mami Morinaga y le dio pena por ser tan crédulo, pero no podía negar que la tenía difícil, al final aquel hombre de cabellos largos frente a él era el hombre con el que había compartido una vida, era obvio para ella que aún crea (o quiera) creer en él, aunque aquel otro tonto no diera una y fuera un cretino; llego a pensar que la malvada era ella por ser tan desconfiada, pero eso tampoco se podía evitar, después de todo ser Tatsumi le salía natural.

Sus inquisidores ojos verdes no perderían de vista a aquel que creía un alíen usurpador de cuerpos; su papi Morinaga podría ser un tonto bonachón, pero era SU tonto y amado papi bonachón finalmente. Ella estaba ahí para cuidarlo de todo, y eso incluía a su, "a veces", insensible y brusca "madre".

Miraba fijamente aquella escena y sus sospechas aumentaban con cada palabra, y es que eran demasiadas aclaraciones para sólo estar confundido, era muy obvio que tenían que explicarle toda una vida, la de aquel que había usurpado.

Lo que no entendía era porque las omisiones sólo eran de algunas partes o mejor dicho, su vida como "hombre de familia".

Era obvio y comprensible, su madre Morinaga había decidido callarse todas las dudas que obviamente tenía; el ¿por qué? no lo sabía y tampoco lo entendía, podría ser bueno y pasalón, pero un imprudente no era y eso aquella niña lo sabía. Se necesitaba ser fuerte y decidido para haber logrado todo lo que se había propuesto, sobretodo haber ganado la vida que quería junto a su voluble madre, era complicado pero se había mantenido firme y ella siempre vio que juntos trabajaban mejor.

Entonces escuchó:

\- Vamos senpai, se hará tarde... ven siéntate a desayunar... justamente estoy terminando de preparar los bentou para ustedes ... -

Souichi lo siguió, no podía evitarlo, esa costumbre se arraigo en él fuertemente y más si se trataba de comida; desde que recordaba, más específicamente, desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, estar junto a él en la cocina y robando comida era entretenido para él, haciéndose un acto repetitivo e inconsciente; muy dentro de su mente, le recordaba cosas de cuando era niño y aún más porque la remodelación no había modificado ese espacio, cosa que removía sentimientos en el pelilargo.

\- Hicieron un buen trabajo en este sitio... - empezó a decir mirando todo a su alrededor y dado probadas a aquel desayuno servido para él; entonces se topó con la curiosa indiferencia de la pequeña que tenía enfrente.

Ella comía silenciosa el delicioso panqueque cubierto de miel con forma de estrella, ojos de fresa y sonrisa de mantequilla, estaba seria, sin mirarlo, sin siquiera saludarlo; "pero que maleducada esta mocosa insolente" pensó prepotente.

\- Oe... se saluda a los mayores niña -

\- ... - fingió demencia.

\- Te estoy hablando mocosa - insistió, usualmente le hubiera ignorado pero algo en él le hacía seguir, estaba portándose como niño en comparación de la que realmente era la infante en la mesa.

\- No soy mocosa, tengo un nombre y además... tú llegaste después que nosotros y fuiste grosero... eso que hiciste no fue un saludo, más bien un gruñido y ese idioma de alíen yo no lo entiendo - podría tener buenos modales pero no dejaba de ser una niña y actuar como tal.

\- ... - lo miró y sus reconocidos ojos verdes acalló todas sus quejas.

¿Qué quería probar con ese infantil enfrentamiento?

\- Aunque pensándolo bien... se parece al de Yura cuando reclama alimento... pero tú no tienes excusa, eres un adulto, ¡comportarte! - dijo autoritaria y tajante.

\- ¿Quien crees tú para...? -

\- ¡He terminado! ... Un par de bentou listos para llevar - apareció el peliazul a subsanar la situación en aquella mesa, que por poco y se vuelve un campo de batalla entre ese par de obstinados contendientes; no tenía ganas de saber cuál de los dos ganaría aquella tontería, así que mejor se apresuró e hizo su oportuna aparición.

\- Senpai, termina rápido... ya se hizo tarde -

\- Sigo sin entender para que se ha hecho tarde... - dijo malhumorado aquel hombre de cabellos largos picando la comida y dando pequeños bocados.

\- Trabajo senpai, debes ir a trabajar... Por favor termina tu desayuno -

\- Mmmmmm... - se la pensó un poco - ya no tengo apetito así que muchas gracias - no se comió ni la mitad de su porción, decepcionando sumamente al menor; Souichi por su parte agradeció por la comida, lo miró atentamente y dijo muy muy seriamente:

\- Y... ¿dónde trabajo? -

~§~

\- ¡Senpai!... ¡Senpai!, ¿dónde te fuiste? -

.

Los meses pasaban sin sentirse y los cambios en el cuerpo y humor del senpai fueron cada vez más notorios.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro se había vuelto aún más sobreprotector y más cuidadoso con respecto a quien entraba al laboratorio o siquiera se acercaba a su "algún día" tirano esposo. Así mismo se había puesto a trabajar como loco a medio tiempo en los espacios "muertos", esos períodos en que los experimentos estaban relativamente tranquilos; eligieron un par de manos extras (mujeres) que ayudarán al mayor y le avisaran de cualquier cosa al menor.

Souichi en realidad no quería que se fuera, se sentía más tranquilo teniéndolo al lado, pero sabía que con la casa en plena construcción, él inválido (o embarazado que es casi igual a esas alturas con el tamaño de su barriga) y la inminente llegada de su hija a sus vidas no podían evitar necesitar ingresos extras.

Siempre que estaba por irse, Morinaga se le pegaba a la barriga lo más que podía; senpai lo corría, excusando sentirse sofocado, pero Morinaga "entendía" su oculto pedido perdido en aquellas quejas; subía por su torso y le decía quedito en el oído sólo para que él escuchará:

\- Te prometí que haría lo que fuera por ustedes y en eso estoy... así que ten un poco más de paciencia - no sabía que era lo que más le llenaba de paz, si sus dulces palabras o saberlo ahí, cumpliendo sus promesas - Perdóname si no estoy mucho contigo... Sabes que es por ti y por nuestro bebe - y entonces le dio una suave caricia a su pancita, bajo la ropa.

\- No hagas eso pervertido - dijo rojo hasta las orejas, ahogando las demás quejas.

\- ... - le silencio de la manera más dulce, y en realidad, la única posible para este tirano embarazado: le robó un beso, y Souichi se lo concedió, cómo todo lo demás que era suyo por derecho.

.

Después de una muy corta búsqueda, Morinaga dio con el rastro de aquel hormonal tirano de cabellos largos, en la banca del que parecía se había convertido en su "escondite improvisado": el baño del laboratorio 2.

\- ¿Así qué aquí estabas? -

\- ¿Dónde más podría estar? Sabes qué últimamente pasó más aquí que entre los cultivos -

\- Es verdad, disculpa... - se le quedó viendo serio y con ese brillo intenso y contenido que hacía meses le veía, hasta que se le acercó, le dio un corto beso y le susurró: - ¿Puedo besarte? es casi hora de irme y yo... -

Detuvo su discurso con un fugaz besito y mirando a otro lado le dijo:

\- Sólo hazlo... - le dijo retador.

Y lo beso.

Aquello se había vuelto para ellos un ritual de despedida.

.

Hizo del vestidor su rincón ya no por vómitos o náuseas, esa etapa pasó a la historia una vez que toda la verdad fue confesada en aquella reunión improvisada. Ahora era por aquella molesta necesidad de orinar cada 15 minutos, que por ser hombre se volvía más insoportable y su bendición no parecía querer cooperar, usurpando el espacio en el que su vejiga debería estar.

Definitivamente ese bebé se había vuelto un reto para su cuerpo y eso que lo "peor" aún faltaba por llegar y eso en verdad que sí le preocupaba.

El parto sería un reto para el cual estaría prevenido; desde que cumplió oficialmente el tercer mes se vio todos los videos en Internet que hablaban al respecto y se documento de todo lo existente, sin importar que fuera ciencia o alquimia.

Absolutamente todo lo revisó: busco tutoriales, videos oficiales e ilegales, revisó libros y todos los panfletos que encontró en el consultorio de su médico loco, he hizo un plan mental de contingencia; todo empezaría de improviso y quizá sin Morinaga cerca, así que debía estar listo, por lo menos lo más que se pudiera.

Su lógica científica, intensificada por el hormonal frenesí de ideas y el exceso de tiempo libre, fueron la mezcla perfecta para estar preparados para cuando sucediera aquel gran día del nacimiento.

En el quinto mes, ya con una muy poco disimulada barriga, decidieron dejar su amado departamento y mudarse con tía Matsuda; Morinaga pasaba poco tiempo en ese lugar y el terror de que senpai tuviera contracciones prematuras le agobiaba, más porque se la pasaba sólo hasta que llegaba; fue la misma tía quien les ofreció su hogar, quería presenciar los cambios de su sobrino y el crecimiento de aquel diminuto ser y los evidentes matices en el carácter de su sobrino.

.

\- Perdona las molestias - dijo alguna vez haciendo una solemne reverencia hasta donde la pancita le permitía, a lo que su tía simplemente respondió con una sonrisa y una caricia:

\- Somos familia... - y Souichi le agradeció con una tenue sonrisa - Ese bebé que esperan es tan fuerte, mira que hay sido capaz de todo esto y sin haber nacido todavía... Ya la imagino sacándole canas verdes a sus sobreprotectores padres primerizos - río de lo lindo la señora, mientras el embarazado en cuestión intentaba acomodarse en el sillón.

Dejaron la solemnidad de lado, pues ni siquiera alcanzaba el ángulo adecuado para una reverencia decente, mucho menos para seguir aquel solemne protocolo; además de que no era necesario, la tía no necesitaba de disculpas, cuando ella misma había invitado a los jóvenes a vivir en su casa. Se le quedó viendo mientras se ponía cómodo en aquella estancia, bien sujeto de una chaqueta que a simple vista se veía que no era suya, por lo largo de las mangas y por lo grande que estaba. Le pregunto si tenía frío, quería corroborar su sospecha de esa particular prenda, a lo que respondió:

\- No, no tengo frío... - abrazo más la chaqueta a su cuerpo.

\- Me gusta verte en ese estado - dijo de improviso la bonachona señora.

\- No te burles tía -

\- No lo hago, sabes bien que estoy siendo sincera contigo -

\- ... - el muchacho se sonrojo, ese avanzado estado de gravidez le hacía tener sus sentimientos más a flor de piel y actuar por instinto.

Una vez que llegaba, después de comer y asearse, religiosa y pacientemente esperaba en la estancia mirando el reloj, después la puerta y finalmente el celular.

Había días en que no lo veía desde la mañana, debido a sus trabajos o los entrenamientos así que silenciosamente esperaba su llegada siempre con la excusa trabajo acumulado o la preparación de informes pendientes, cómo motivo de su permanencia en aquel sitio.

Inconscientemente esperaba la llegada de aquel muchacho; no podía agradecer con palabras porque se le saldrían las emociones desbordadas por las hormonas, así que esperaba estoico y silente a que fuera la hora en verlo cruzar la puerta fingiendo estar embebido en datos y con un cigarrillo (apagado) yendo de lado a lado.

La horas pasaban, lentas y tortuosas, pero siempre llegaba ese ansiado momento:

\- Tadaima -

Su barriga se sacudía de tan sólo escuchar la puerta principal siendo abierta, y su corazón reaccionaba a ese saludo apenas y entraba; él sonreía para sus adentros, tocaba su pancita y le respondía en lo que era su pequeño y personal ritual de cada noche:

\- Okaeri -

Y entonces el recién llegado buscaba refugio en su regazo y recargaba su energía aprisionando en un abrazo a su añorada familia.

Eran esos momentos, cuando se daba cuenta que todo el cansancio acumulado, la angustia y la lejanía valían la pena, por qué era por él, todo lo que hacía.

.

Era frustrante pensar que aquello estuviera pasando; Morinaga no pudo evitar rememorar sus preciados recuerdos, la nostalgia se apoderó de él puesto que él no las soñó, eran gratas memorias tatuadas en su alma, y la mayor prueba de que las vivió son los hijos que tuvieron, ellos no eran imaginarios.

¿Cómo era posible que todo lo demás pareciera haberse esfumado junto con todo lo que parecían haber avanzado?

\- Espero que por lo menos el trabajo ayude... Porque sino... No se que haré -

Pensaba mientras bajaba a Yura al comedor a que tomará su colación, usualmente almuerzan todos juntos, pero era obvio que esos días la rutina se desmoronaría.

Muy dentro de él, rogaba porque el cambio de rutina fuera la única modificación, rogaba porque estos acontecimientos no transformarán drásticamente el curso de sus vidas.

\- Souichi - beso a Yura en su frente y se fueron juntos a la cocina.

~§~

\- Date prisa quieres ... ya es bastante tarde -

\- ¿Quién te crees enana insolente? No deberías hablarle así a tus mayores -

\- Yo no tengo consideraciones con aliens groseros como tú... Así que camina más rápido o te dejare aquí -

\- ¡No te atrevas enana! -

Después de ser prácticamente corridos de la casa por Morinaga, la pequeña Himawari y un Souichi bastante gruñón se encontraban camino a la estación para ir al prescolar y al trabajo respectivamente.

Morinaga dio instrucciones precisas de como llegar al edificio de oficinas en donde trabajaba y le dijo claramente el nombre de su jefe, con el que habría de reportarse y de colegas a los que podría acudir si tuviera algún problema en el desarrollo de las actividades que debía realizar.

Souichi estaba negado, oía la voz del joven de oscuros cabellos pero ni una pizca de atención le estaba poniendo; Morinaga lo sabía, lo veía en su cara de fastidio, pero había decidido esperar, necesitaba creer que pronto todo sería como era antes de ese extraño accidente. Y aunque fuera a regañadientes, el pelilargo acato cada indicación y emprendería camino junto a la menor.

Le pidió en silencio a su pequeña hija, con ojos suplicantes y expresión preocupada, que lo guiará y al mismo tiempo que lo cuidará. A la niña no le quedó de otra más que seguir las indicaciones de su padre, podría ser voluntariosa y contestona pero esa mirada fue suficiente para doblegarla.

La realidad era que en su corta vida nunca, nunca había visto esa expresión en los ojos de su papi, y esa fue razón suficiente para guardar silencio y observar.

En cuanto ese alíen geniudo se atreviera a hacerle algo a su familia, conocería su furia.

\- ¿Porqué te sabes el camino a ese edificio? -

Se giró a verlo desafiante e indignada, pero también se dio cuenta que no tenía razón para tal sorpresa, era muy obvio que ese alíen no sabía nada.

Pero entonces:  
¿Qué quería?  
¿Dónde estaba su querida mami?

Decidió responderle:

\- Papá trabaja mucho y tiene poco tiempo libre... Mi escuela queda a unas calles de su trabajo; desde el inicio lo decidieron así para que nos fuéramos juntos por la mañana y cuando fuera posible volver juntos a casa... -

\- Eres una niña consentida... ahora entiendo muchísimas cosas - dijo tajante el mayor - Kanako desde el prescolar se iba sola a la escuela y eso formó su carácter -

\- ¡Tú no entiendes nada! Tú... - lo miró decepcionada, pero se cayó, no daría más información que luego diera falsas ilusiones a su papá Morinaga.

\- Yo qué... - preguntaba retador.

\- Olvídalo... Date prisa que perderemos el tren, no me gusta llegar tarde - dio media vuelta y emprendió camino. La estación estaba a pocos pasos de distancia, a diferencia de la distancia que la niña interpuso entre ella y el mayor que la acompañaba.

Entraron a la estación y subieron al tren, al mismo vagón, más sin embargo la pequeña tomo asiento bastante lejos de él, se colocó donde pudieran verse para que el mayor no se perdiera y la siguiera.

\- Universidad de Nagoya... Universidad de Nagoya, tenga cuidado al bajar. El tren partirá en 5 minutos... -

Al escuchar aquello, Souichi casi se baja, pero vio a la niña inmóvil en su asiento observándole sin la más mínima intención de levantarse, con una ceja elegantemente levantada y mirada acusatoria; ante aquello Souichi se sintió como un verdadero tonto y procedió a sentarse nuevamente; pero ahora decidió irse a un lado de la pequeña muda que tenía como guía.

\- Dos estaciones más y bajamos -

Fue lo único que se digno a decirle en todo lo que quedaba de recorrido; decidió que ya no hablaría más que lo absolutamente necesario.

~§~

\- Esa es mi escuela -

Dijo la niña pasando frente al edificio estando ellos justo por la acera de enfrente.

Souichi no sabía dónde estaban, no reconocía absolutamente nada, el distrito era totalmente desconocido y eso le generaba demasiada desconfianza; sí no fuera porque vio a otros niños con el mismo atuendo por los alrededores hubiera acusado a la niña de haber errado la dirección.

Siguieron caminando un par de bloques más, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un modesto edificio de oficinas de no más de 4 pisos.

\- Entra, toma el elevador hasta el tercer piso y pregunta por el jefe Nozomi... -

\- Sí... Sí... Recuerdo lo demás del sermón de Morinaga... - dijo petulante el mayor ignorando los sencillos y bien intencionados consejos de la menor; con esa actitud Himawari recordó que estaba molesta con él y que no quería hablarle de nuevo; excepto por un pequeño detalle:

\- ¡No olvides que te voy a estar esperando para regresar juntos! -

\- ... - hizo señas con un brazo, dándole la espalda e ignorando todo comentario que aquella niña quisiera darle; esa ya era su costumbre, una muy mala costumbre, porque a veces, se privaba de información importante.

Himawari lo vio indignada, no iba a gastar más tiempo en aquel alíen egoísta y malagradecido. Saludo respetuosamente al guardia del edificio y emprendió camino de regreso a su escuela en una carrera; tenía justos cinco minutos para su hora de entrada; así que corrió para ganarle al reloj y alcanzar a llegar.

~§~

Aquello era un nuevo y aburrido mundo para él, fue como llegar a tierra recién descubierta, con una civilización poco evolucionada y bastante mediocre a su parecer.

Al salir del elevador, se encontró con que aquel era un sencillo piso de oficinas encargado de vender pesticidas a las zonas rurales aledañas a la ciudad de Nagoya. El negocio era modesto pero tenía sedes en Kyoto y Hokkaido, zonas donde todavía se acostumbraban los cultivos tradicionales y huertos familiares.

Se quedó ahí parado por medio minuto sin saber exactamente qué hacer, sí seguir las instrucciones de sus "celadores" o dar media vuelta y buscar el edificio correcto en el que estaba SU oficina, SU jefe Mizuno y SU vida, la real, la que él conocía... No ese delirio colectivo en el que estaba metido.

Alcanzo a girarse para emprender la graciosa huida, pero en eso fue sorprendido por un colega que se le pegó y se lo impidió.

\- ¡Tatsumi San! ¿Dónde te habías metido? - decía aquel hombrecito chaparrón, calvo y llorón, el cual se le abrazo fuerte y le lloriqueo: - Esto ha sido un caos desde que desapareciste... ¡no vuelvas a dejarnos por tanto tiempo! -

\- ¡Tatsumi senpai! - dijo una voz a lo lejos.

\- Tatsumi San, bienvenido - se escuchó otra voz que le apoyo.

Una pequeña algarabía se formó al momento en que fue descubierto queriendo huir de aquel piso de oficinas; los compañeros que lo vieron se abalanzaron y le recibieron cálida y respetuosamente.

\- ¡Que bueno que ha regresado! - decía uno.

\- ¡¿Se encuentra mejor?! - escuchaba de otro.

\- No vuelva a dejarnos por favor - habló nuevamente aquel que le bloqueo la salida y por tanto su exitosa huida.

Algunos otros hacían reverencia como saludo de bienvenida, puesto que tenía una pequeña multitud reunida a su alrededor. Era evidente que estaban felices de verlo volver y más complacidos de que estuviera bien, puesto que diariamente alguno llamaba a su casa para conocer su estado de su salud.

Sin embargo, para un hombre como él, alérgico al contacto humano, acostumbrado a miradas duras y reproches silenciosos de sus subordinados, le hacia entrar en conflicto por no saber exactamente que hacer.

Aquello prosiguió por unos minutos, hasta que todo aquel escándalo y sollozos llegaron a oídos del jefe:

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ... ¿Porqué no están en su puestos trabajando?... ¡Acaso no escuchan que los teléfonos están sonando! -

.

Nozomi Sorata, dueño de aquella sencilla empresa familiar de fertilizantes, comenzó su negocio como muchos otros: a base de sueños, esfuerzos y decepciones.

Dejo Kyoto, su ciudad natal, después de haberse casado y esperando a su primogénito; se mudó a la novedosa ciudad de Nagoya, sin más nada que su familia y un montón de ilusiones.

¿De que más esta hechos los sueños sino de esperanzas, fuerza y mucho miedo? Junto a la voluntad de hacer algo con ellos.

Comenzó de la nada, esforzándose y desviviéndose por su naciente familia, insistiendo y resistiendo sobre todo ante las tristezas; hasta que lo logró y levantó, sobre castillos en el aire, una pequeña oficina que no terminaba de prosperar hasta que conoció un serio sujeto de largos cabellos, con experiencia práctica, ideas nuevas y una inmensa necesidad de trabajar, pero a la vez, tener un poco de libertades, por sus "especiales" circunstancias.

La llegada del Tatsumi fue para Nozomi un respiro de aire fresco: ingenio, fuerza, inteligencia y humildad, todo en un mismo paquete; dones que creía necesarios para poder ser un hombre de éxito. Sin embargo, aquel muchacho tenía sus razones para no resaltar, lo cual Nozomi siempre respeto.

Fue gracias a Souichi que las sedes de Kyoto y Hokkaido se establecieron finalmente, no fue fácil y aunque fue muy demandante para ambos, no desistieron, eran pequeños pasos que los llenaban de orgullo.

Poco a poco se volvieron un equipo, y Nozomi vio a Tatsumi no sólo como un colega, sino como un amigo con el cual podía contar. Un día finalmente Souichi decidió presentarle sus "motivos"; aunque ya no era raro en ese tiempo y al Tatsumi ya no le "molestaba" demasiado; sin embargo, ser cuestionado y tratado como bicho raro, era algo que todavía le incomodaba, más aún que su familia fuera señalada y peor si insultaban a sus hijos.

Él era uno de los hombres de esa familia, pero también era madre de un par de niños por los que luchaba día a día, junto a su esposo, el cual le tenía infinita paciencia.

Ese fue el trato entre esos dos: lealtad, trabajo, discreción y libertad de ir y venir. No era el jefe, pero nadie le negaba el trato que con su excelente trabajo se ganaba día a día.

.

Debido a toda aquel escándalo, el jefe Nozomi llegó al lugar queriendo saber que sucedía, encontrándose a todos los empleados fuera de sus puestos, abrazando y saludando al recién llegado.

De inmediato lo vio y se relajó al igual que sus subordinados; y se dispuso a recibirlo e instalarlo.

\- ¡Jefe Nozomi! Tatsumi San ¡regreso! - seguía en un sollozo.

\- Es lo que estoy viendo... Pero dejen que respire, no ven que lo están aplastando -

En efecto, Souichi se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire; todos aquellos brazos le estaban impidiendo respirar y ya ni siquiera podía hablar para quejarse.

\- Auxi... lío - definitivamente el contacto humano puede ser mortal. Pensaba en su el que creía su último suspiro de vida.

Ya con el jefe Nozomi presente, los colegas se alejaron y se disculparon por su imprudencia, para finalmente regresar a sus puestos de trabajo y continuar con todo lo atrasado.

\- Discúlpalos estaban un poco perdidos sin ti por aquí - el pelilargo se acomodaba la corbata y revisaba el saco, estaba seguro que se había roto de algún lado, entre tanto jaloneo y con lo desgastado que estaba fue un milagro que no se deshiciera simplemente al contacto.

\- Bienvenido... Espero estés mejor -

\- Estoy bien -

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, no esperaba menos de ti Tatsumi... entonces te encargo todo lo que está pendiente -

\- ¿Y qué es eso pendiente? -

Mizuno detuvo su marcha y lo miró confundido, sí embargo recordó los antecedentes y detalles que acontecían con su empleado: - Es verdad, tu esposo me dijo que... -

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó bastante sorprendido, por no decir indignado.

\- Tetsuhiro San... - hizo pausa y prosiguió - ... tú esposo -

\- Agghhhhhhggg - se puso azul de nuevo pero porque del susto se le olvidó que tenía que respirar.

Sintió que se moría, cómo podía ese tipo decirlo así nada más y peor cómo podía el idiota de Morinaga presentarse como su... su...

Pero entonces si el jefe sabía que estaba con Morinaga, quiere decir que también sabía que él...

Murió por segunda vez, se desplomó en el piso más bien. Con el impacto creyó escuchar sonido de arpas y cánticos celestiales.

\- ¡Tatsumi San! Vamos... Respira - dijo Nozomi asustado.

\- Tranquilos... Yo sé RCP... ¡A un lado! - dijo aquel calvo compañero poniéndose en cuclillas y poniendo su cabeza en posición.

Souichi, que sólo estaba de dramático, lo detuvo de inmediato y se alejó de él, agregando un certero puñetazo.

\- ¡Aléjate! -

Eran apenas las 9 AM, ya más tranquilo, se dio cuenta de que ese sería un largo, tedioso y pesado día. No por el trabajo, sino por todo lo que habría de descubrir con el pasar del tiempo.

Mientras lo comenzaron a llenar de papeles y preguntas miró la salida una vez más, pensó seriamente en salir de ahí sin excusarse, sin más ni más que irse, pero se detuvo ante tres pensamientos básicos:

Si se iba... ¿A dónde iría?  
¿Dónde comería?  
¿Dónde dormiría?  
Para su desgracia, ninguna tenía respuesta.

Debía ser prudente y esperar paciente a qué todo se ajustará y regresará a cómo estaba.

Pero en realidad, tampoco le quedaba de otra más que observar y aguardar por una señal que le indicará como regresar a la vida que conocía.

~§~

\- Gracias por su trabajo, disculpe por los inconvenientes -

\- Muchas gracias por el trabajo de hoy, le aseguro que mi esfuerzo de mañana será mejor -

\- Lamento el tiempo que tardo en explicarme... -

Una oleada de reverencias, agradecimientos y disculpas se fueron suscitando a medida se iba acercando la hora de salida de aquella humilde sala de oficinas.

A lo largo del día, Souichi observó la rapidez con la que ese incómodo e inestable escritorio empezó a llenarse de papeles y pendientes por resolver; pudo ver desde lejos, que ya estaba lleno de carpetas esperando su firma o simplemente una opinión certera que validara o rechazará las acciones que se habrían de hacer.

No podía creer, e incluso estaba molesto, de que aún teniendo un jefe presente para orientarlos y tomar decisiones que hubieran dado avance a todos aquellos insulsos pendientes, se sentaron a esperarlo descaradamente, o al idiota por el que estaba presente.

La incompetencia y la holgazanería eran males que jamás estaría dispuesto a solapar, sin importar que fuera al mismísimo jefe al que hubiera que enfrentar. No por nada se había ganado a base de empeño y disciplina todo lo que tenía.

Obviamente no era por ser buena gente.

Su orgullo y su honor estaban antes que cualquier superior, con mayor razón con esté individuo, que aunque no conocía, no merecía ni un poco de consideración, por ser perezoso y sin ánimos de superación.

Aunque todos salieron agradeciendo el trabajo de ese día, el pelilargo no hizo lo mismo, aunque fuera una costumbre muy arraigada y de cortesía. Para el tirano aquello era un perdida de tiempo y una mentira a la que no se uniría.

Souichi estaba molesto, cansado e indignado con tantos errores, omisiones y negligencias; aquella pequeña empresa podría estar mejor posicionada pero las malas decisiones hacían que no prosperará.

Con sólo unas horas de trabajo pudo darse cuenta qué los aciertos eran nulos en comparación a los errores documentados; también pudo ver qué desde su llegada (por su firma en los papeles se dio cuenta) las cosas cambiaron y obviamente mejoraron. He ahí la razón de aquel recibimiento.

Se disponía a irse; el jefe Nozomi lo interceptó a su salida; agradeció por el trabajo realizado y cuestionó sobre cómo se había sentido al haber vuelto al trabajo; sin embargo ante las parcas respuestas de aquel hombre de cabellos largos, se despidió agradecido y le permitió seguir su camino.

Para desgracia de Souichi, alguien más estaba interesado en interponerse en su camino. Un colega, un novato que se presentó como Yuugo, hijo del jefe Nozomi, lo abordó y repitió las preguntas sobre salud. Souichi no estaba interesado y respondió cortante:

\- Estoy bien y me sentiré mejor al poder salir de aquí, llegar a casa y descansar... ¿Así que si me disculpa? -

\- Te notó distinto... Más intolerante pero también más enérgico y decidido -

\- Yo no he cambiado en nada, no sé a qué se refiere - lo que decía era verdad, puesto que él no había cambiado su jo#(&ida personalidad, seguía siendo la misma y hasta peor persona; aunada la frustración que sentía, de no poseer nada de lo que él tenía y de no poder irse al único lugar que en ese mundo conocía.

\- Es posible que ahora sí aceptes ir a esa reunión de inversionistas -

Y sólo con eso, obtuvo su completa y total atención.

~§~

La charla con aquel molesto sujeto fue una verdadera pérdida de tiempo; era obvio que ese tipo sólo quería sacar provecho para su propio beneficio, creyendo que por ser "más interesado y menos sentimental" podría usarlo y sacarle provecho, pegándose a su inminente ascenso si todo su plan funcionaba bien; ese chico podría ser el hijo del jefe, pero era la peor clase de ser humano que existía: era un parásito que buscaba pegarse a quien se dejará para ir ascendiendo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo de su parte.

Al ver el cambio en el carácter de Souichi decidió acercarse y tentar su ambición; pero el juego se torció a medida que escuchaba las tonterías sin sentido que aquel muchacho expresó.

Sin embargo, ese nauseabundo sujeto le dio una pista, dijo un nombre por la cual surgió una idea, una forma de rastrear su realidad y observar lo que fue de ella y observarla aunque fuera de lejos para luego intentar recuperarla.

Se fue meditando todo aquello en el largo y silencioso camino de regreso a la casa, tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó el aviso de la U de Nagoya y por tanto no pudo extrañarla.

Se lamentó de haber perdido más de 40 minutos escuchando las tonterías del muchacho, siendo que todo pudo haberse resumido unos cuántas palabras. Era una pena para Souichi darse cuenta que un día esa decente empresa quedaría a merced de un tipo tan incompetente.

Se bajó del tren en la estación correspondiente y emprendió un instintivo camino al que fuera su hogar; eran las 6 pm, era bastante tarde, el sol caía y no podía negar que estaba hambriento; el bento ayudó bastante a la hora de la comida, estaba fresco, variado y con ese sabor a hogar que había extrañado; definitivamente fue lo mejor de aquel extraño día.

Hasta que finalmente llegó, tocó y se quedó como idiota esperando que le abrieran la puerta:

\- ¿Senpai? ¿Por qué tocas?... ¿Olvidaste que traes tus llaves? - le dijo dejándole pasar al ganken.

\- Ahhhh... Si - mintió ni siquiera traía llaves.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? -

\- Fue un pésimo día... Estoy rodeado de incompetentes -

\- Vamos senpai, no puede ser tan malo, has estado con ellos por 3 años desde que Yura nació... Lo que me recuerda ¿Y Himawari?... ¿No pasaste por ella después de salir de la oficina? -

\- ... - en ese momento recordó la última orden que aquella niña le dio.

\- ¿Lo olvidaste? - su cara triste y decepcionada se hizo notar.

\- ... - seguía sin saber que contestar; sintió una horrible preocupación muy muy adentro, que le hizo posponer los planes que desde hace horas venía fraguando en su cabeza - Yo... Yo... no - empezó a tartamudear buscando alguna justificación para dar, pero nada se le ocurrió; Morinaga lo miraba confundido y triste, pero en ningún momento le reclamo o le culpo por su olvido.

Se giró avergonzado - Lo... olvide - dijo temeroso de la reacción del menor; ya se había desabrochado los zapatos y quitado el saco; se sentó en el genkan y empezó a abrochárselos de nuevo, dispuesto a volver a salir.

\- ¿Qué haces senpai? -

\- ... -

\- No te... -

En eso la cerradura se escuchó y la puerta se abrió, era Himawari quien muy tranquilamente saludo:

\- Tadaima -

\- Okaerinasai Hima-chan -

Miró al pelilargo quién estaba a su altura sentando en el escalón, lo miró indiferente y con el puchero en la cara, pero muy educadamente expresó:

\- Que bueno que llegaste bien -

\- ... - Souichi no tuvo más que tragarse sus palabras de la mañana, respecto a qué era un niña mimada por necesitar quién la llevara a la escuela.

\- Me alegra que te hayas aprendido la ruta en la estación - miró entonces a su madre Morinaga y cambio de expresión: - ¿Mamá quieres ayuda para la cena? - su jovial voz y su sonrisa llenaron el lugar con una atmósfera de paz.

Se quitó sus zapatitos, los acomodó y se sujetó a los brazos de su madre, quién agradeció la intención de querer ayudar. Morinaga de inmediato cambio su expresión de preocupada a consentidora, hablando dulcemente con aquella niña que con su sola presencia iluminaba aquella habitación.

Souichi se quedó ahí, sólo. Tratando de comprender lo que sintió su corazón al darse cuenta del olvido que cometió. Se trago un mal sentimiento, algo dentro le hizo sentir pesar por ese acto, por haber roto una promesa y porque una vez más no fue capaz de cumplir con su palabra.

Pero como usualmente hacía, decidió bloquearlo todo y eliminar de su sistema toda sensación; no podía hacer nada más al respecto, lo hecho hecho estaba, el olvido no pasó a mayores y él... él no pasaría demasiado tiempo en aquel sitio.

O al menos, eso es lo que pensaba.

Era lo único que sabía con seguridad, en algún momento esto terminaría.

Lo que no entendía era ese sentimiento, que decidió ignorar, cada que pensaba en que no volvería a verlos jamás.

Se subió a la alcoba, estaba cansado, agobiado y avergonzado; no sabía el por qué, pero así se sentía, muy muy pequeño, evidenciado por las palabras dichas en contra de aquella pequeña de tan aguerrido carácter.

\- Sí no fuera porque es imposible... Realmente consideraría la posibilidad de que en verdad es mía... ¡Pero qué carácter más malo tiene! -

Se fue pensando todo aquello mientras recorría un camino ya conocido a la regadera y luego un corto salto hacia el colchón, que aunque se sentía cómodo y acogedor, ya no olía tanto como esa mañana lo percibió.

~§~

Un par de días pasaron y nada, absolutamente nada cambio a excepción del mal humor, la prácticamente nula tolerancia y la impaciencia del mayor.

Souichi no se negó a seguir el juego de la "familia", al contrario se acostumbro; no tenía más nada que hacer y tampoco tenía demasiado que perder; al menos eso creía, que no estaba haciéndole mal a nadie, al contrario creía que le estaba haciendo un enorme favor a ese idiota.

Después de todo, Souichi no tenía a dónde ir y por más que lo pensó, no encontró forma de escapar de esa realidad; sin embargo, tenía un plan: estaba esperando esa bendita reunión de inversionistas. Pensó que sería una oportunidad, sino de regresar a su vida, al menos podría recuperar lo que tenía.

La situación en la casa iba en picada, los silencios y los gruñidos se volvieron repetitivos. Y los gestos e intolerancia del pelilargo se volvieron más evidentes e infundados.

Todo le molestaba y no encontraba su lugar. En la oficina no era nada diferente: se aburría, se desesperaba y comenzó a ser grosero con sus compañeros, quienes no entendían, y tampoco se adaptaban a ese cambio tan dramático. Era un giro de 420 grados en su personalidad y no se auguraba que algo de aquello fuera a terminar bien.

Himawari se alejó por completo de aquel sujeto al que no dejaba de referirse en secreto cómo "alíen"; lo sabía molesto y gruñón así que tomó como misión personal alejar a su familia de ese ladrón de cuerpos. Ella lo evitó todo lo que se podía y vigilaba cada movimiento que hacía.

Para Souichi los días eran repetitivos y aburridos, se iba cada mañana, desayunaba poco y trabajaba sin ganas; no había reto, no disfrutaba de intimidar a la gente, porque en lugar de hacerle caso y tenerle miedo, cuchicheaban a sus espaldas teniéndole paciencia debido a su "accidente". Eso no era divertido, era tedioso que lo tratarán como enfermo y le hablarán cómo si no entendiera.

La casa, era otra historia; era su casa, la casa de su infancia (o algo así), era el lugar donde estaba el altar de su madre y por más que lo negara, le generaba un extraño sentimiento del que no podía escapar. Pero era más grande su deseo por todas aquellas cosas que sabía que poseía pero que no tenía en esa realidad.

¿Era posible extrañar más su tina de baño que a su fiel kohai?  
¿Daba más calor un costoso abrigo que estar en sus brazos?  
¿Era más delicioso degustar un costoso licor que saborear sus dulces labios?

¿Era malo querer recuperar la vida que conocía?

Ese pensamiento le pesaba, porque entendía que nada de lo que recuperaría se comparaba al costo que tendría que pagar.

Empezó a irse y regresar sólo del trabajo, Himawari buscaba cualquier pretexto para no estar junto a él, porque siempre que lo hacían terminaban de pleito. Regresaba, se bañaba y se acostaba hasta que lo llamaban para la cena.

Pero una tarde en particular, su acostumbrada y tranquila rutina, fue interrumpida:

\- Mamá quiere que bajes -

Una tierna voz se escuchó por la puerta de aquella habitación en la que se refugiaba. Era Himawari, quién le hablaba tranquilamente.

\- ¿Qué no sabes que debes tocar antes de entrar? -

\- Toqué, llamé también, pero no me respondiste... Pensé que estabas durmiendo, por eso solo abrí la puerta... Te vi con los ojos abiertos y por eso te estoy dando el recado -

\- ... - no tenía nada que objetar.

Estaba por irse cuando escuchó las quejas:

\- ¿Que querrá ese idiota ahora? -

Himawari se giró ofuscada, su tierna carita tenía un puchero, estaba cansada de cómo se expresaba de su madre, sin embargo sus sentimientos la traicionaron y le brotaron por los ojitos:

\- No digas esas cosas... ¡No lastimes más a mamá por favor!... ¿Eres un alíen bueno verdad? No le hagas daño... por favor - lloriqueaba quedito, cómo buena Morinaga que le brotaba el sentimiento.

\- Ya te dije una vez que no soy un alíen... No lastimare a nadie niña -

\- Mientes... Eres un alíen, eres extraño, eres feo, eres, eres... Quiero a mi papi, a mi mami Souchan - lloró un poco más fuerte.

\- Oe, oe... Deja de hacer eso, no sé qué hacer con los mocosos que lloran -

\- No estoy llorando - dijo limpiándose los ojitos, esos lindos ojos que le recordaban la mirada de su ex kohai; tenían esa mirada triste que no le gustaba ver.

Se conmovió un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

\- Tu padre, madre o lo que sea, regresará cuando yo encuentre la forma de irme... - se quedó pensando y en voz alta dijo - sea quien sea ese sujeto volverá... Pero definitivamente yo no soy esa desagradable persona -

\- ... - la pequeña quedó en silencio, pues era una confirmación que no esperaba tan fácilmente. La pequeña bajo su cabeza y dijo entre su llanto:

\- Quiero a mi mamá... Devuélvemela - Souichi escuchó ese ruego, ese doloroso y reconocido pedimento; le recordó a él mismo cuando clamaba en silencio la presencia de su madre. Pero no causaba mayor efecto ver a la niña en esa condición.

Entonces lo vio.

Estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, escuchando la charla entre esos dos. Souichi se asombró por la expresión molesta en su rostro. Supo cuando se encontró con su mirada enojada que, como usualmente hacia, había hablado de más y con quién menos debía.

\- Hima-chan - se asusto con la seria voz de Morinaga, nunca en su vida lo había escuchado así -¿puedes ir a vigilar a Yura? por favor, está con las visitas en la estancia -

La pequeña se seco los ojitos, lo miro hacia arriba con una sonrisa y un notorio cambio en su voz: - Haiiiiiiiiii - y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Morinaga le habló seria y duramente:

\- Tienes visitas - el castaño se sorprendió, pocas veces había escuchado tan serio a Morinaga, eso era señal de que estaba molesto: - ¿Quieres que suban? ¿O bajas a ver a Kanako y a Souji-papa? -

Decidió bajar a verlos, después de todo él no estaba enfermo como para que lo fueran a ver hasta la habitación.

\- Bajaré -

\- Te esperan, no tardes -

Morinaga se giró, y se adelantó. Las cosas entre ellos se fueron volviendo más lejanas, más serias y menos amorosas. El joven de azules cabellos seguía teniendo detalles y atenciones, pero Souichi sabía que eran cortesía, una dura y fría cortesía.

~§~

Souji Tatsumi había llegado recién esa mañana a casa de la tía Matsuda, no tenía contemplado regresar tan de improviso, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo con cada llamada que le hacia a su yerno. Las cosas no parecían avanzar para bien, mucho menos mejorar; por el contrario todo parecía estar a punto de explotar. Y ni una sola vez había podido hablar con su hijo, situación que le preocupó; puesto que aunque fuera para reclamarle, siempre le saludaba cuando llamaba.

Kanako también regresó aquel día, quería ver a su padre y de paso a la familia de su hermano; sus adorables sobrinos no habían sido malcriados por su tía desde hace semanas y quería recuperar ese tiempo con ellos; obviamente era la dulce excusa que usaba para ir a maltratar y enderezar la chueca conducta de su hermano.

Souji San esperó paciente a que sus hijos bajaran o que Morinaga les dijera que podían subir a ver a Souichi; estaban en la estancia, él miraba complacido a sus bellos nietos y a su dulce hija consintiéndoles, llenándolos de besos, abrazándolos y dándoles consejos de cómo enfrentar la ira de su madre; ella si lo trataba como "madre" puesto eso era lo que era, según decía siempre que podía y de ninguna forma tenía porque avergonzarse.

Adoraba ver a Souichi peleando porque quería que le regresarán a Yura, puesto que era su bebé y lo quería cerca de él; era un secreto a voces entre la familia que su apego hacía aquel infante era por el evidente parecido con su padre: su hermoso cabello azul sobre sus bellos ojitos color miel eran su perdición, pero era hijo de Morinaga cuando de estar hambriento se trataba.

Lloraba tan alto que nadie más lo aguantaba.

Morinaga bajo primero y les aviso que, aunque ya estaba en pijama, el pelilargo bajaría a verlos.

Souji se angustio cuando lo escuchó por teléfono, pero ahora ver su expresión desanimada junto a su triste voz, era sumamente preocupante. Esos dos jóvenes habían enfrentado todo juntos y se habían equilibrado perfectamente, su analítica mente no entendía que podía haber sucedido para que ocurriera algo semejante.

En eso Souichi bajaba por la escalera.

\- ¡Hijo! ¿Cómo estás? - saludaba como sin nada - supimos que tuviste un accidente hace un par de días; he hablado con Tetsuhiro Kun desde entonces pero a ti parece que es imposible encontrarte, así que decidí venir a verte.

\- Y yo solo me pegué... Es muy raro ver a papá en esta época del año, y justo acabo de terminar mis exámenes... Así que aquí estoy -

Souichi se quedó sin palabras, era su padre, su tonto padre estaba ahí frente a él y era su hermana, su dulce y terrorífica hermana sonriendo como son nada.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que los vio por última vez?

En realidad lo había olvidado, perdió la cuenta después de la décima vez que rechazó la invitación a la boda de su, también, baka hermana.

Verlos después de tantos años le causaba conflictos; ellos venían a verlo, cuando él evitaba hacerlo por todos los medios.

No tenía nada en su contra, pero se encargo de que el trabajo llenara su vida y simplemente permitió que evadirlos se volviera costumbre.

\- Lamento haberlos preocupado, pero como ven estoy bien... Gracias por la visita... Ahora sí me disculpan, estoy cansado -

Ambos se quedaron pasmados.

¿Quién era ese sujeto?  
Sin duda era él, pero a la vez no lo era; era extraño de entender, mucho más de explicar, más que como un retroceso en su personalidad; pero aún su más duro comportamiento no se comparaba con aquellas palabras vacías que expresó.

El cambio era obvio, el desgano, la apatía y su lejanía eran sumamente evidentes.

\- ¿Qué sucede hijo? Te sientes mal - preguntó preocupado el mayor de los Tatsumi, pero no hubo respuesta. Kanako observó aquello y quiso hacer una prueba:

\- Nissan, Yura tiene hambre -

Kanako empezó a aproximarse a él con el niño en brazos, sin embargo Souichi dio dos pasos atrás en evidente rechazó y a su vez el pequeño Yura se pegó más al pecho de su tía, escondiendo su carita y poniéndose rígido, escondiéndose también del pelilargo.

Aquello fue una dolorosa revelación, hace unos años hubiera sido muy normal, pero no ahora; el Souichi que tenían en frente no era el que conocían.

\- Nissan, ¿Le tienes miedo a Yura? O Por qué no quieres sostenerlo... -

\- ¿Porqué habría de temerle, es un niño? -

\- Pues eso fue lo que hiciste... Lo rechazaste, aunque Yura hizo lo mismo... No te quiere cerca -

\- ¡Mami! - el pequeño de azules cabellos comenzó a sollozar y clamar por su mamá, el cual acudió sin dudar a su rescate.

Ver aquello era muy triste, demasiado contrastante, algo que no creyeron ver: Yura era su bebé, su niño, su pequeño... Usualmente lo peleaba y ahora sencillamente lo negaba, y él niño tampoco lo aceptaba.

Morinaga por su parte, se alejó un poco de ellos mientras tranquilizaba el puchero de aquel infante; lo meció, lo abrazo, le canto al oído hasta que lo relajó; el peliazul estaba cansado, estaba muy estresado y no sabía qué hacer; quería enfrentarlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, ni cómo hacerlo hablar. Al mismo tiempo tampoco quería, una parte de él se negaba todavía.

El aguantaba todo, pero ahora no estaba sólo...

\- Hijo ¿qué sucede? Sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros y... -

\- Estoy bien viejo... Es solo cansancio... pronto terminará... - lo último lo susurró tan bajo que nadie lo escuchó.

\- ¿Cansancio? ¿Es eso?... Pero hijo con tu comportamiento estás asustando a los niños... sé más cuidadoso, ellos no tienen la culpa de... -

\- ¡YO NUNCA QUISE TENER HIJOS! - se le escapó la dolorosa verdad.

Para cuándo se dio cuenta la mirada de todos estaba sobre él, asombrados, dolidos y confundidos.

¿Quién era esa persona?  
Se podrá ser un mal nacido, pero nunca nadie negaría a sus hijos.

Supo que hizo mal y prefirió escapar, como si eso en realidad resolviera sus problemas o lo sacaría de aquella realidad.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la dura y decepcionada mirada de un Morinaga que le obstaculizó su escapada. Sus miradas se encontraron y sólo eso bastó para entender que le había roto de nuevo el corazón.

Verlo con ese niño en brazos le hacía sentirse extraño, le gustaba verlos pero a la vez se negaba a aceptarlo; lo veían como si fueran un monstruo y la verdad era que prefería ser visto así que exponerse.

Tenía que huir, debía salir de ahí.

Subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a la habitación; se arrancó la pijama, se puso lo primero que encontró y bajó corriendo de nuevo, tomó los zapatos con las manos y salió a la calle azotando la puerta detrás de sí.

La noche ya se había hecho presente, y el horizonte frente a él era oscuro, pues la noche ya se había hecho presente.

Souji San y Kanako quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incrédulos de aquella extraña escena que les había tocado presenciar. Iban por respuestas, sin embargo la actitud de Souichi género muchas más preguntas. Y algunos abismos que parecían imposibles de atravesar.

Y Morinaga...

Él se acercó a la puerta, la cual quedó semi abierta tras el impacto del azote; lo buscó a lo lejos con la mirada, pero ya no alcanzó a ver nada pues la oscuridad se lo impidió.

Su mirada era opaca y sin emoción; tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, había demasiadas cosas que decir y ninguna idea de cómo expresarlas, no con esa versión alterna de su senpai.

Himawari se acercó a su padre, se abrazó a una de sus largas piernas y se quedó ahí en silencio; contemplando en la misma dirección en que su madre huyó.

Al sentir la presencia de la niña en la puerta y el que Yura temblara de frío le recordó las prioridades que tenía.

Amaba a su senpai, realmente lo quería en su vida, pero si él no estaba dispuesto, Morinaga jamás lo obligaría.

El viento frío de la noche arreció; le dio indicaciones a la pequeña de entrar a la casa. Miró una vez más a la oscuridad de la calle, como intentando mantener viva una esperanza, tomó la puerta y lentamente la cerró.

En otras circunstancias, sin duda lo habría seguido, lo hubiera detenido y lo hubiera torturado hasta hacerlo confesar; sin embargo, esta vez no sería de esa forma.

Souichi había tomado una decisión, y por lo que escuchó de su propia voz, era evidente que sus pequeños hijos ya no figuraban como primera opción.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Mi gracias por llegar hasta aquí  
Mil gracias por seguir esta historia  
Agradezco de antemano los comentarios que puedan dejar... Me gusta mucho leerlos y más responderlos... Así que por favor, no se contengan

Estamos llegando a lo triste, pero desde ahora les aseguro que esto es sólo un bache, uno profundo, pero bache al fin; está historia no es angs, no me gusta y es obvio que habrá final feliz... Tengan eso por seguro

Todo estará bien!

Gracias por leer 


End file.
